Jack and Jill
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: My name is Jill Frost. The boy I woke up next to is Jack Frost. He and I are twins. How do I know that? The Moon told me. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago. Not a genderbender! Bunny/OC. Pitch/OC friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I LOVE RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! Its so awesome! I love it!**

**I know that this is a little overdone, but I've wanted to do this for so long!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG.  
**

* * *

_**Darkness. That was the first thing I remember.**_

_**It was dark, and cold, and I was so scared.**_

_**But then, I saw the Moon. It was so big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away.**_

_**And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.**_

I opened my eyes to see the moon overhead. What happened? Why was I outside in the moonlight? Why was I already sitting up?

There was another boy next to me. I looked over him. He looked about 17. He had silver hair, bright blue eyes, with pale white skin. He had this look in his eyes that made me think he would dump snow down my shirt. He had on a brown cape, a white shirt, brown vest, and brown tattered pants. He didn't have any shoes on.

I looked at myself. I was wearing a light brown dress, with a black shawl over it. I looked at my feet, and saw that I was also barefoot. I looked at my hair to if it was silver too, mine was pure white. I wondered what color my eyes were.

**_I don't know why I was there, or what I was meant to do. That... I'd never know. And a part of me wonders if I ever _will_._**

He looked over me, then grinned. I grinned back. I stood up, and tried to help him up as well, but he pulled my arm and he made me fall back down. I glared at him, but he just grinned and I got up to brush the snow and frost off my dress. We were about to walk away, but I stubbed my toe on something.

I looked down and saw two staffs, about six feet in length. One looked like a Shepard's crook. The other had a snowflake at the top with little random carvings along its length. I felt a pull towards the one with the snowflake, so I picked it up and studied it.

At the same time, the silver-haired boy picked up the shepards crook, but it sparked blue and he dropped the end. It hit the ice and made an intricate design on the ice. I waved mine in the air and tiny snowflakes came out the top.

We looked at each other in amazement, then grinned at each other, and raced each other wobbly around the ice, trying to see who could create the most frost design or snowflakes.

I was having so much fun, but I slid a little too much and almost fell. But the wind caught me and actually _threw_ me twenty feet in the air! My heart was beating really fast, but I relaxed a little when I didn't fall back down.

I looked around the forest and saw three things. One, I saw that I had flown pretty far from the pond we were just at. Two, there was a village not far to my right. Third, I could see the silver-haired boy running super fast through the forest below.

Suddenly the wind stopped. Later, I would learn that looking down meant tha I wanted to go down. But now, I clutched my staff in both hands and sent a whole bunch of snow down towards the ground. Another mistake. All it did was make me land in a giant pile on snow as tall as the silver-haired boy.

How did I know this?

He appeared next to me and my pile of snow. He helped me up, laughing the whole time. I punched him in the arm before taking his hand and led him to the village I saw.

I tried flying again. This time, I remembered not to look down, but he was running underneath me. That seemed much safer, but I'll get this flying thing eventually.

When we got there, it was kind of strange. Here were two kids who approached the village, one was flying and the other was running at super speed, they both had six foot long staffs, one had silver hair and the other had pure white hair, and no one even glanced at us. It was kind of hot because of all the fires in the village square.

We waved hello to everyone, "Hello. Hi there. Good evening." But no one even looked our way.

Finally, I had enough. I planted myself in front of a little boy with his dog and said- "Hi. Can you tell me where-!" -But he went right through me, as if I wasn't even there. The silver-haired boy looked as horrified as I did when a man walked right through him as well.

I slowly walked away from the village, with the silver-haired boy right next to me. Tears threatened to appear, but I wiped viciously at them. The boy next to me put his arm around my shoulders as we walked away from the village. They couldn't see me. They couldn't see _us_.

_**My name is Jill Frost. The boy I woke up next to is Jack Frost. He and I are twins. How do I know that? The Moon told me. But that was all he ever told me.**_

_**And that was a long, long time ago.**_

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? Are there any mistakes? If so, please review and tell me!**

**Also, should I move directly into the movie? Or should I do a Drabble thing over the three hundred years?**

**Vote for some kind of pairing too! Cuz I have no idea who to pair Jill with...**

**Anyways, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you liked the first chapter! I know I did, though that one was kinda sad.**

**So this is going straight into the movie.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

_*Jill's POV*_

It's been three hundred years since Jack and I emerged from that frozen pond just outside of the town that became known as Burgess, Pennsylvania. We've traveled all over the world, purely to spread snow and frost and fun. We met many people, most of them didn't even know we had met them.

The Moon hasn't spoken to us since that night, and that makes me kind of sad.

Jack and I's clothes have changed since three hundred years ago, thank goodness.

Jack now wore an ice blue hoodie that had frost designs along the collar, with nearly the same brown pants he had before. His hair became more wind blown that before, but his eyes stayed that same icy blue color. If they could see him, girls would flock around him every single second of the day.

I myself now had a light blue hooded sweater with snowflake designs all over it, with blue skinny jeans. Honestly, it was much more comfy than that dress three hundred years ago. I decided to trim my snow-white hair to my shoulders, but it looked better in my head. And I'm pretty sure no boy would ever approach me.

Both of us are still barefoot, but that doesn't bother us in the slightest.

Over the years, we learned a lot about the world that we were invisible to. Politics, economy, myths and legends; stuff like that. Unfortunately, we also learned that we were only myths also, in the Norse mythology. Apparently, we went by the names Jokul and Jille Frosti.

But we learned good stuff, too. Like pranks and music. I love the top music hits of every decade. Jack loves dancing.

I also learned how to fly better. Jack just needs to run fast, so he's fine. Flying is actually really fun when I got used to it.

I also learned about the Guardians. They were also myths, but more believed in than Jack and I. They were the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Santa Clause. We never actually met the Tooth Fairy or Santa, or better known to the other Guardians as North, but we sure met the Sandman and the Easter Bunny.

We met Sandman before the Easter Bunny. One night, about a hundred after our "birth," I saw a stream of golden sand floating into a house below where I was floating. I was confused about it, so I touched it. I jolted back from it when it formed a figure in the sand, ironically of the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus. After a short nap that began when I snuck up on Sandy, I became friends with him and he gave me good dreams whenever I decided to sleep.

Our meeting with the Easter Bunny wasn't as pleasant. Let's just say, Jack and Bunnymund, the actual name of the Easter Bunny, left that encounter with a grudge against each other. Their little encounter actually had a name. It was called the Blizzard of '68. I, on the other hand, did my best to find Bunny's Warren, the place where he paints all his eggs. Of course, I never found it, but he manages to find me on Easter Sunday, every year since then.

I try to keep the two of them as far apart of each other as possible. I succeed. No exceptions.

Now all I have to do is find Santa's workshop and the Tooth Fairy's dwelling, wherever it is.

I think Jack found it because he keeps sneaking off and when I ask him about it, he always finds a way to dodge the question.

* * *

_*The North Pole*_

Hidden in a canyon at the top of the world, stood a massive fortress. It was known as Santa's workshop all over the world. But to the Guardians, it was simply known as North's Place, or the Pole.

Before you even enter the front door, you could hear Igor Stravinsky's 'Firebird' suite. And even then, you can hear the hustle and bustle inside the workshop.

Inside the actual workshop, hundreds of yetis were working on the toys for next Christmas. The tiny elves were scattering around, testing out the toys the yetis made.

Off to the side was North's private office, where he designs the toys and passes time with his hobby, ice sculpting. Currently, he was humming to 'Firebird' and using a massive chainsaw to shape the ice, while waiting for the elves to bring him a plate of cookies.

The elves were eating the cookies near the door of the office, but North being North, knew what they were doing, so he called to them, "Still waiting for cookies!"

They froze and scrambled to put the cookies back on the plate. Meanwhile, North, was putting the finishing touches on the train he was making. Today, he was making a roller coaster and a train.

He finally got his cookies, and became enamored by the train, which reached the end of the track. It launched off the end and sprouted jet wings, making it fly all over the room.

It just reached the door when one of North's favorite yetis, Phil, slammed the door open, causing the jet train to shatter to pieces.

"Ah!" North yelled.

"Ooh!" Phil yelped.

"Agh!" North groaned, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oooooh!" Phil covered his face.

"How many times have I told you to knock?!" North demanded.

"Getgawwatamau!" Phil protested, pointing towards the main workshop.

"The Globe?" North asked, grabbing his sword, and made his way to the Globe.

The Globe of Believers was just that: a globe. It had the seven continents of the globe, all labeled in Russian, with millions of tiny lights on the surface.

But there was one problem at the moment. Hundreds of the lights were flickering, some even going out.

"What is this?" North said to himself, then to the yetis, "Have you checked the axis?" A nod. "Is the rotation balanced?" Another nod.

The wind began to pick up all of a sudden. papers blew all over the place, the elves and yetis ran for cover. North watched in horror as black...sand crawled its way from the top of the globe to the bottom, like a disease. Then, the sand gathered at the top and burst into nothingness.

The elves were still hiding, while the yetis still guarded them. North watched the lights on the globe turn back on, but kept watch on anything else.

The two yetis behind him yelped, and he whipped around in time to see a shadow made its way around the workshop, it formed the shape of someone. Someone he thought had been vanquished long ago. The shadow laughed a big, haunting laughed that echoed long after the shadow disappeared.

"Can it be?" he pondered. Then turned to the elves brave enough to come out of hiding. "Dingle. make preparations. We are going to have company."

He looked at the control panel and saw the emergency switch. He grabbed the handle, twisted it, and pushed down hard. The Globe then began the emit green light. The Aurora Borealis, as the scientists called it, moved out, visible from everywhere on the planet.

North just called the Guardians together.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? The next chapter will have all Guardians! I look forward to it!**

**Make sure to review any mistakes I made.**

**Vote for a pairing too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back again and this time it features the Guardians! Yay!**

**And I guess the pairing will be Bunny/OC.  
**

**I don't own ROTG. Only my OC.  
**

* * *

A tiny tooth fairy fluttered above the head of a sleeping child. The fairy flew into the child's ear, through the pillow, got the tooth, left a quarter, and flew back to Tooth Fairy's palace above the clouds somewhere in Southeastern Asia. She put the tooth into the child's container and went off to get another quarter from the dispenser. Then went to Tooth to get her next mission.

Tooth herself was busy as a hummingbird, with bright green and blue feathers and a mouth that was going a mile a minute, giving out orders left and right. "Moscow, Sector Nine, twenty two incisors. Eighteen premolars." She looked at her map again, then said, "Des Moines, we've got a cusped at 23 Maple."

Then, she stopped, and held a single tooth delicately in her hand. "It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all your life? Look how she flossed!"

That's when she noticed the green lights to the north. She fluttered nervously, and shot off to the pole, with ten or eleven fairies on her tail.

_**My fellow guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe. To bring them hopes and dreams. And so, I've called us here for one reason, and one reason only: the children are in** **danger.**  
_

A stream of sand gave a child a dream of playing soccer. Follow the sand and you will find Sanderson "Sandy" Mansnoozie the Sandman, floating on a giant cloud of dreamsand and sending out dreams to every sleeping child on this side of the globe.

When he spotted the Northern Lights, he manipulated the sand into a glowing bi-plane, fixed his goggles, and flew off to the Pole.

_**An enemy that we kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop** **him.**_

Bunnymund sprinted through his tunnels that connected all over the world. He had tunnels everywhere, and they all connected to one place: The Warren.

He was preparing for Easter, when he saw the lights come into his Warren. He knew what it meant, and he shot off to the Pole using the special tunnels.

He emerged from his tunnels, ears first, to see if there was any danger. When he didn't sense any, he hopped out of the hole and into the negative something degrees cold. "Agh, its _freezing_!" He shot off to the workshop, looking forward to a nice warm fire. But...

"I can't feel my feet... _I can't feel my feet_!"

When he got there, Tooth was already there, in the corner where she could direct her fairies. And Sandy had just entered the workshop on a golden plane, flying around the Globe of Believers.

"This better be good, North." Bunny grumbled, making his way over to the fire, but North ignored him in favor of greeting Sandy.

"Sandy, thank you for coming." North said, warmly. Sandy made sand signs above his head, showing how busy he was, but North placated him. "I know, I know, but you know I wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious."

All noise in the room stopped, but Sandy went to get a cup of eggnog from one of the yetis.

"The Boogeyman was here." North said. "At the Pole."

This made even Tooth stop talking to her fairies to say, "_Pitch?_ _Pitch Black? Here?_"

"Yes," North said, making elaborate motions with his hands. "There was black sand covering the globe."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'black sand?'" Bunny asked, finished warming his feet and pulling out a paintbrush and an egg.

"And then, a shadow." North pointed to where the shadow appeared.

"Hold on, hold on." Bunny interrupted. "I thought you said you_ saw Pitch_."

"Well, uh, not exactly." North rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"'Not exactly?'" Bunny said, incredulously. "Can you believe this guy?"

Sandy made a question mark above his head and shrugged.

Bunny chuckled and said, "Yeah, you said it, Sandy."

"Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel _it_." North said, Tooth's fairies hovering around him. Then he put both hands on his belly, and the fairies followed the motion. "In my belly."

"Hang on, hang on!" Bunny yelled. "You mean to tell me that you summoned me here three days before _Easter_, because of your _belly_?!" He pointed at North's belly with his paintbrush. "Mate, if _I_ were to do this to _you_ three days before_ Christmas-_"

North chuckled and patted Bunny's cheek, before taking his egg and tossing it up int he air and catching it again. "Bunny, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas."

Sandy looked back at the arguing Guardians, and rolled his eyes, holding out his fourth cup of eggnog, before he took it back because an elf was drinking out of it. Then, he noticed the Man in the Moon from the corner of his eye and pointed urgently towards the moon, but no one noticed him.

"Heh heh. Here we go." Bunny laughed sarcastically, because they argue every time they see each other, before following North. "Mate, I don't have time for this! I still have _200 million eggs_ to finish!"

"No matter how much you paint, its still an egg." North said, holding out the egg.

"Yeah, well I'm dealing with _perishables_!" Bunny defended, snatching the egg back. "You've got all _year_ to prepare!"

North chuckled again, before "knocking" the egg out of Bunny's hand, causing Bunny to scramble and catch it. "Why are rabbits always so nervous?"

"Why are _you_ always such a blowhard?" Bunny shot back.

"Is that all in one _house_?" Tooth asked her fairies.

"Tooth, can't you see we're trying to argue?" North said.

"Sorry." Tooth said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "Not all of us have to work _one_ night a year. Am I right, Sandy?"

Sandy made an arrow pointing up at the moon, but Tooth got sidetracked again. "San Diego! Sector 2!"

"I mean, come on. Pitch went out in the Dark Ages. And we made sure of it." Bunny said, looking back at his egg.

"I _know_ it was him. We have a serious situation." North insisted.

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs." Bunny said.

Sandy finally got fed up with being ignored and spotted the bell on the elf's hat. He floated over, grabbed the elf by the hat and shook him violently. The bell rang, ans got the desired reaction, and the other Guardians turned to Sandy. sandy dropped the elf and made a crescent moon over his head, then pointed at the moon.

North looked up and finally saw the Moon. "Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy glared at North and made "steam" come out of his ears.

North turned back to the Moon and called to it, "Its been a long time, old friend! Tell me, what is big news?"

A beam of moonlight narrowed onto the middle of the cardinal director, and it made a silhouette of Pitch, the same shadow that appeared a mere half-hour before.

"It _is_ Pitch." Bunny finally admitted.

North patted his belly, smugly, then asked, "Manny, what must we do?"

The beam of moonlight narrowed even further onto the very center, where there was a blue circle. It glowed brightly, and opened, causing a pillar with a crystal at the top to rise.

"Uh, guys, you know what this means, right?" Tooth said.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." North replied, waiting anxiously for Manny to reveal the newest addition to the Guardians.

"What? Why?" Bunny demanded to the Moon.

"Must be big deal." North said, "Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do _we_ need _help_?" Bunny asked.

"I wonder who its gonna be?" Tooth said, excitedly.

Sandy made a four-leaf clover over his head and grinned.

"Maybe the leprechaun?" Tooth nodded.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny pleaded.

A figure formed over the crystal, starting with the feet and forming the torso, then the chest, then the head. It was a hooded figure, with a six foot tall Shepard's crook. Just below the hood, was a mischievous smirk.

"Jack Frost." North announced unnecessarily.

"Oh, I take it back. The groundhog's fine." Bunny deadpanned, taking a little time to process this.

Tooth sighed dreamily, even one of her fairies fainter at the news, then snapped out of it. "Well, as long as he helps the children, right?"

"JACK FROST?!" Bunny shouted, before North cut him off.

"Quiet! Another image is forming!" North said, urgently.

"What?!" Bunny exclaimed. "Why?!"

The next figure was slimmer and slightly shorter than Jack, with skinny jeans, a hooded sweater with the hood up, and had a warmer smile than Jack. This figure also held a six foot staff, with a snowflake on the top.

"Jill Frost." Bunny muttered, the first to recognize her. "Oh boy, as if _two_ guardians weren't enough. It just had to be these two."

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Tooth asked.

"Well, Jill's fine, but _Jack_?! He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water ponds and mess with my egg hunts!"

Sandy made shapes above his head. First was a boy sign with frost next to it, then the girl sign with a snowflake next to it.

"Yeah, but you've met her before, Sandy. But _he's_ irresponsible and selfish and the one who convinces Jill to make it snow, _she's_ too responsible and cares too much for her own good-"

"Guardians..." North mused, interrupting Bunny's rant.

"Jack and Jill Frost are _many things_, but they are _not_ Guardians." Bunny insisted.

To tell the truth, Bunny was just saying this because he didn't want to work alongside Jack for the rest of eternity. And he didn't want Jill to get hurt by Pitch. The whole point of his yearly visits to Jill was to make sure she didn't get into any trouble.

And now she was chosen to be a person who dedicated their lives to fight these dangers.

_'I really hope the Man in the Moon knows what the bloody hell he's doing.'_

* * *

**A/N: Done! What do you think?**

**Like I said, the pairing is Bunny/OC!  
**

**Review any mistakes or anything else, for that matter!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mwahahaha! I'm back! For the fourth time this week! And proud of it! Thanks to all who reviewed and stuff!**

**I don't own ROTG. I only own my OC.  
**

* * *

A wooden staff hit the side of a mailbox, freezing it and making a pat of ice all the way to the other side of the street, where three kids were getting water. The water froze and the kid who was getting water got his tongue frozen to the ice, while the other kids laughed at him. At the same time, a man carrying groceries walked down the street, but slipped on the ice that had formed from the staff. Invisible laughter echoed to those who could hear it.

At the same time, another staff caused a fish bowl's water to freeze, while the fish itself was unharmed. Then, in another part of the town, wind suddenly picked up and caused a business man's papers to go flying out the window. And the clothes on the clothesline froze, while another laugh, higher than the other one, traveled up to the weather tower of the town.

Jack and Jill Frost always met at the highest part of whatever town they were in.

"Now _that_ was fun." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah. Did you see the guy's face when I made the wind blow his papers away?" Jill giggled. "It'll take a while for him to find them all!"

"Epic!" Jack said.

"C'mon, bro, climb on." Jill crouched down, so Jack could piggy-back ride. It was how they traveled around the world, seeing as Jack can't fly. He could run, but he can't fly. "Wind! Take us home!"

The wind picked up and carried them back to the small town of Burgess, Pennsylvania.

* * *

_*Jill's POV*_

As we flew threw Burgess, Jack shouted, "Snow day!" and proceeded to freeze some poor man's delivery truck. I sighed, and shook my staff, causing enough snow to fall to cancel school for the children.

I made our way to the lake, and accidentally blew a book out of a boy's hands. It landed on the ground, the cover reading 'Mysterious Times: They're out There'. I landed, and looked at the cover.

"Huh, that looks interesting." I said.

"Good book?" Jack asked, even though we both knew he couldn't hear us.

The boy, his name is Jamie, he comes to the lake with his friends a lot, picked up the book and brushed it off. His friends, Claude and Clyde, rushed past him, shouting, "Snow day!" They laughed and made their way to Jamie's house, which wasn't that too far from our lake.

"Your welcome!" Jack said, wryly.

"Who's the one that supposed to say 'your welcome?' Don't take credit for something you didn't do!" I grinned, shoving him onto the ice, before following Jamie.

"Guys wait up! Are you guys going to the egg hunt on Sunday?" Jamie asked his friends.

"Yeah! Free candy!" Claude cheered.

"I hope we can find the eggs under all this_ snow_!" Clyde added.

"Guys, it says they found Bigfoot hair samples and DNA! _In Michigan_! That's, like, _super close_!" Jamie said excitedly to his friends.

That's what makes Jamie so memorable. He believes in all the known myths, even Bigfoot.

I settled on the top of his front fence, with Jack walking on the top of it next to me.

His friends, not so much. "Here we go."

"You saw the video too, Claude." Jamie pointed out. He checked on his sister, then grabbed his sled. "He's out there."

"Yeah, that's what you said about the aliens, too." Clyde said.

"_And_ the Easter Bunny."

"The Easter Bunny _is_ real." Jamie insisted.

"Oh he's real alright." Jack said. "Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself."

"Only because you make him grumpy." I shot back. "He's really nice once you get to know him."

"Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" Jamie's sister, two-year-old Sophie Bennett, said, excitedly. But their greyhound, Abby, knocked her over and Sophie began to cry.

"Mom! Sophie fell again!" Jamie called to his mom.

"You okay, Soph?" their mom said, picking Sophie up and propping her up on her hip. "Jamie! Hat! You don't want Jack and Jill Frost nipping at your nose."

Jamie grabbed his hat and stuffed it on his head before asking his mom, "Who's Jack and Jill Frost?"

"No one, honey. It's just an expression." His mom said, chuckling.

"_Hey!_" Jack and I protested.

Jamie, Clyde, and Claude walked down the street past where Pippa and Marley were making a snow fort.

I gathered a snowball in my hands and muttered to myself and Jack. "'Who's Jack and Jill Frost...'"

I blew on it, making it glow blue with my magic for the smallest fraction of a second, then with careful aim, threw it at the back of Jamie's head. He turned around, ready to yell at whomever threw it, but the magic took over and he began laughing. "Okay, who threw that?!"

"Well, it wasn't Bigfoot, kiddo." Jack said.

"Or the Easter Bunny." I added.

Jamie gathered a snowball and threw it in the face of Marley, still laughing. Then, he threw another in Pippa's face.

"Jamie Bennett, no fair!" Pippa shouted, before gathering her own snowball.

"You threw first!" Jamie yelled back.

"Yeah! Free for all!" Jack shouted, helping the boys make snow balls, while I helped Pippa and Marley with my staff. This gave Pippa and Marley an advantage.

"Okay, now that's not fair, Jill!" Jack shouted at me.

"You said it yourself, Jack! 'Free for all!' Gotta obey the rules!" I shot back.

It went on for a couple minutes before Pippa accidentally hit this girl named Caryn, who the other kids know as Cupcake, in the back of her head. Don't deceived by the name, she was the most intimidating girl in their grade. She turned around and growled at all of us.

"Crud, I hit Cupcake!" Pippa whispered, putting a hand over her mouth.

"She hit Cupcake." Marley squeaked.

"You hit Cupcake?!" Clyde exclaimed.

Cupcake growled even more, but I hit her with a magic snowball. Thankfully, it worked and she started laughing and chasing the other children around with a giant snowball. Good thing, or else I think she would've killed the other kids with the snowman's head that Jamie just knocked down.

Jamie, amazingly, still had his sled, and was using it as a shield. But it didn't protect him from Jack as he ran down a hill. Jack froze the path and made Jamie fall down using his sled to cushion the fall, but then Jack was in a very mischievous mood today. He froze Jamie's path and made him go on this crazy ride all the way to the town square.

Jack, who was more responsible than he let on, followed Jamie and made sure he didn't crash into anything on the way to town square.

I flew all the way to town square and made a giant pile of snow, just as Jack entered the square. I waved to get his attention, then pointed tot he pile of snow, right in front of the statue of the town's founder, Thaddeus Burgess. Hmm, maybe that wasn't the best place to put a snow pile, but too late now.

Jack put out a rail of ice and then a ramp, so that Jamie's sled was launched into the air and, with a little help from the wind, I directed him into the pile of snow.

"Yeah!" Jack cheered before running up to me.

Jamie's friends came running into the town square to make sure Jamie was still alive.

"Jamie, are you alright?" Pippa asked.

Jamie staggered to his feet with a big grin on his face. "_Whoa!_ Did you guys see that? I-I did a jump and then slid under this-" "Boom!"

All of a sudden, a red sofa slid into Jamie, causing him to disappear from sight.

"Whoops." Jack winced.

I flinched and looked over the couch to see if he was okay.

"Oooooh." Claude flinched like me.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Pippa asked.

There was a moment of silence, then his hand popped up with tooth in hand.

"Cool, a tooth!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Dude, that means cash!" Claude said.

"Yeah, Tooth Fairy cash!" Clyde added.

I pressed my lips together to keep from swearing so loud, the kids in front of me could hear me.

Jack went from exhilarated to sad. "Oh no..."

"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie said.

"No! Guys, wait, what about all the fun we just had?" Jack said, even though they couldn't hear him. "That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was us!"

I frowned, because when Jack gets upset, the weather usually follows his mood. As I predicted, snow began to fall against my command.

"Come on, let's go home. It's freezing!" Jamie said.

They walked down the street, but Jack wasn't about to give up yet. He stood in front of Jamie and said, "What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?" As expected, they all went right through him.

Jack looked dejectedly at the ground, as more snow began to fall. I pulled him into a tight hug, then carried him back to our lake.

_'My poor Jack.'_ I thought, sadly. _'He really believed they could see him this time.'_

As an after-thought, I thought, _'Man, he's kind of heavy.'_

* * *

**A/N: Done. I hate writing sad parts of stories. Sorry.**

**I called that guy with glasses 'Marley' because the name 'Marleigh' means 'shy' and I found that fitting for him.  
**

**Also, Pippa seems to be a popular name for that girl who hangs out with Jamie.  
**

**I called Cupcake 'Caryn' because I'm pretty sure that her real name IS NOT CUPCAKE.  
**

**Make sure to review any mistakes!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back again! Thanks to everyone who favorited and subscribed and reviewed and all that!**

**I don't own ROTG, only my OC.  
**

* * *

_Later, at Jamie's bedtime..._

Jamie had successfully drawn a picture of his sled ride on a piece of paper, and was now displayed proudly in his room, along with all his other drawings of himself, or UFO's or Bigfoot.

"...And it was _awesome_!" Jamie said, excitedly, describing his sled ride to his mom and Sophie. He was using his toy robot to depict himself on the sled. "Then, I was flying down this hill and it was like, _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_! And I went under this car, and then my sled hit this..this _thing_ and it was _way_ up in the air! And then bam! A sofa hit me and, and see!" He lifted his lip to show Sophie his missing front foot to Sophie, making his voice muffled.. "My toof came out!"

"Alright, alright." Jamie's mom said. "Tooth under pillow?"

Jamie set his robot down, turned on the built in light and pulled out his flashlight. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Now, don't stay up and try to see her, or she won't come." Jamie's mom warned him.

"But I can _do it_ this time!" Jamie insisted. "Wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!"

"Hidey, hidey, hidey, hidey, hide!" Sophie squealed, before getting picked up by her mom and Sophie yawned.

"Goodnight, Jamie." his mom said.

"Night." He replied, and turned out the lights, intent on staying up to see the Tooth Fairy.

Unbeknownst the them, Jack and Jill were just outside their window, listening to them. Jack sighed, melancholy, and began freezing the glass on Jamie's window. Jill flew them up onto the Bennett family roof before Jamie noticed.

They looked, well glared, up at the moon.

"There must be _something_ we're doing_ wrong._" Jack said, up to the moon. "Because we've tried _everything_, and _no one_ ever sees either of us."

They stared up at the moon, like they were expecting an answer. But the moon was as silent as ever.

Jill frowned. "_You_ put us here! The least you could do is tell us _why!_"

No answer. Of course.

Jack and Jill frowned and Jill flew Jack up to the phone lines, where they usually go when they felt depressed. From up there, they had the perfect vantage point of the Sandman's dreamsand, coming to give the children dreams. And it should be starting any minute.

* * *

_*Jill's POV*_

To pass the time, Jack began freezing the phone lines, probably making the lights go out below us. Fortunately, it wouldn't make a difference to the children, who were asleep.

Then, I caught a glint of gold out of the corner of my eye and smiled softly. "Right on time, Sandman."

Seeing the dreamsand always made my mood lift. It was so beautiful, it was a shame the artists of the world couldn't see it. Then again, that would suck for Sandy, because I don't think Sandy would appreciate his dreamsand being on display for all the mortals to see.

I reached for the nearest stream of sand and an image of a giant robot appeared. Jack touched another and a dolphin swam around him in the air. I touched another and a unicorn pranced around.

We spent nearly till midnight up on the telephone wires, before something rushed past us. Jack was startled, but he got the glint in his eyes, and followed it. I sighed, then flew up into the air and followed both the blur and Jack. All I had to do was follow the sound of car alarms, and Jack's laughter.

I found him with his staff up and his eyes narrowed. I searched the shadows and held my staff up as well when a voice came from behind us.

"Hello, mate." We whipped around to see a shadow that wasn't there two seconds ago. It was about six feet tall, with long bunny ears. And he was twirling his boomerang. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe." Bunnymund came out of the shadows, pointing at us with his boomerang. "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

I relaxed and leaned on my staff, while Jack looked the slightest bit sheepish. "Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Yes." Bunny answered simply. "But this is about something else. Fellas?"

Two massive figures jumped down from the shadows and stuffed Jack and I into a red sack. "What the?!"

"Hey! Put us down!" I yelled. "Bunny, you traitor!"

I heard Bunny laugh, then one of the yetis said something in their language and Bunny replied, "Me? Not on your nelly. See you back at the Pole."

Meanwhile, I felt something stab me in the side, where I'm ticklish. "Jack, get your staff out of my side!"

"Well, get your elbow out of my stomach." He sounded a little strained.

Our sack moved very suddenly and I felt like I left my stomach somewhere in the alley in Burgess.

I heard voices, saying, "Shh, they're here!"

The sack went limp and I saw two small faces in the opening of the bag, then they disappeared. Jack clawed at the opening and I nearly fainted, if we could faint.

Standing in front of us were the Tooth Fairy, Sandy, Bunny, and, the Guardian that I've always wanted to see, North.

"Here they are!" North exclaimed. Did you know Santa had a Russian accent? "Jack and Jill Frost!"

I looked around at each of them, in a daze. I think Jack was in the same state. "Whoa, you gotta be kidding me."

Two furry hands lifted Jack up by the shoulders and Jack said, "Hey, hey! Put me down!"

A hand appeared in front of my face and I looked up at it. A yeti with a kind, for a yeti, face smiled at me from under all his fur. I smiled back, grabbed my staff, then the yeti's hand, and stood up.

"Hope he yetis treated you well?" North asked.

My eye twitched and Jack replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and being tossed through a magic portal."

"Especially by yetis." I added, also sarcastically.

"Oh good! That was my idea!" North said, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm. Then, he started introductions. "You two obviously know Bunny."

I smiled and waved at him, while Jack grimaced. He nodded at me and scowled at Jack.

"And Tooth Fairy." I jolted back when she appeared right in front of me.

"Hello Jill. I've heard a lot about you." She said, fluttering excitedly. "And your teeth!"

"Wait, what?" I backed away slowly. I should've backed up faster.

"Open up! Are they really as bright as they say?!" She asked, forcing my mouth open and looking at each and every one of my teeth with her unique purple eyes. These tiny little miniature versions of Tooth Fairy fluttered around me. "Ooh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

One of them got closer to me mouth, as if she wanted to see my teeth, as well. But Tooth Fairy stopped them by saying, "Girls, pull yourselves together! Let's not disgrace the uniform."

I whispered to the little fairies, "I'll let you see later, if you want."

They all twittered excitedly.

"And Sandman. Sandy?" We all looked at Sandy, expectantly, who had fallen asleep. "Sandy? Wake up!"

Sandy jolted awake and smiled at us.

"...Okay?" I said, slowly. "Anyone wanna tell me why we're here?"

Sandy raised his hand and began to make symbols over his head, but they were going too fast for me and Jack to understand. I made out a snowflake and some kind of squiggly thing, but that's about it.

"Yeah, thanks Sandy, but that's not really helping." I said, patting him on his back.

"We must've done something really bad to get you four together." Jack said, nonchalantly and freezing an elf with his staff on the way. My eye twitched. No wonder he was on the Naughty List. "Am I on the Naughty List?"

"Yeah, is he on the Naughty List?" I said, wryly. He chuckled and elbowed me in the ribs.

_"On_ Naughty List?!" North exclaimed. "You hold the record."

I knew it.

"And she's on Nice List." North pointed at me.

Why am I not surprised?

"But no matter. We overlook." North continued. "Now we are wiping clean the slate." He pretended to wipe something on the arm with the 'Naughty' on it.

"What?" I was shocked. "How come?"

"'How come?'" North said. "I tell you 'how come!' Because now you are Guardians!"

"...Wait, what?" I asked, dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**Can you guys help me figure out what Jill is gonna be the Guardian of?  
**

**I've got an idea for Guardian of Kindness and Fun, but I don't know... HELP!  
**

**Anyway, review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! I honestly didn't think this story would be popular! Thanks!**

**Sorry it took so long! I forgot to save it when I was done, so i had to re-type it.  
**

**Guest: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!  
**

**Ella Frost: Thanks!  
**

**Sympathy for the Lost Love: I'm sure Jill is stronger than that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. Only my OC.**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_Because now you are Guardians!"_

_"...Wait, what?" I asked, dumbfounded._

Music began sounding and yetis growled. Two of them held up torches and some kind of elaborate ceremony began. Elves began marching in formation and the yetis began approaching us while twirling the torches around. Both Jack and I backed away from them because we're sensitive to heat.

I mean, come on, we're winter spirits! We're not meant to be near fire!

But North thought it was fine because he said, "This is the best part!"

These two fairies flew at Jack with a necklace, while another two flew at me with another. Jack put his hands up, saying that he didn't want it, so they flew away. And then, I felt something pull on my jeans. I looked down and saw an elf. He pointed behind him, and I saw very blue pointy shoes. I made a face and shook my head. Another yeti handed North a giant book with a fancy 'G' on it. He opened it up and started looking for a page.

Sandy held out his glass of eggnog, while the little Fairies fluttered excitedly and Tooth smiled widely at us. Bunny rolled his eyes at us.

I think that's what pushed Jack over the edge because he glared at the Guardians. He lifted his staff and slammed it hard on the floor, causing frost to spread, and making it impossible for the elves to continue playing without falling over. The book in North's hands flew up in his face and the other Guardians stared at him in disbelief.

Jack glared even harder at them and demanded, "What makes you think we wanna be Guardians?!"

North stared, dumbfounded, then he started laughing heartily. "Of course you do. Music!"

The band began playing again, but Jack shouted, "_NO_ MUSIC!"

The band stuttered to a halt, and sagged with sadness. One of them threw down his trumpet,, shoved a sousaphone player and stormed out of the room.

I made a face, then shoved Jack behind me before saying, "What he means is-" I glared at him. "-I just don't think we're qualified to be Guardians. You guys work hard and have deadlines and all that. We like to have fun and snowball fights."

"So, all in all, we're not Guardians." Jack concluded.

"Jack, Jill, I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth say, gently, steering us towards the giant globe. I saw millions of tiny little lights scattered around the globe. "Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes." North continued. "And good _or_ bad, naughty _or_ nice, we protect them."

"Ah, agh!" Jack exclaimed, trying to get Tooth's fingers out of his mouth.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." North ordered.

"Oh, sorry!" Tooth apologized. "They're beautiful."

"Okay, no more wishy-washy!" North suddenly exclaimed, making me jump. "Pitch is out there doing who-knows_-what_!"

Jack snickered. "You mean the Boogeyman?"

"Yes!" North yelled, annoyed. "And when Pitch threatens _them_, he threatens _us_."

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack said, turning away, pulling my elbow with him.

"Pick?!" North yelled again. "You think _we_ pick?! No you two were _chosen_! Like we were _all chosen_! By Man in Moon."

That made us both pause and turn back to them.

"What?"

"Last night, Jack." Tooth said. "He chose you. You too, Jill."

"Maybe." Bunny said.

"Man in the Moon." I said. "He talks to you?"

"You see, you cannot say no in this destiny." North said.

Jack laughed, disbelievingly. "After _three hundred years_, this is his answer? To spend _eternity_, like you guys, cooped up in some...some _hideout_, thinking of new ways to bribe children? Oh no... That's _not for me_!" He shouted up at the Moon, then turned back tot he Guardians. "No offense."

I face-palmed. Who wouldn't offended?

"Ho-ho-how is that not offensive?" Bunny demanded. Then, he smirked and scratched his ear, like we weren't worth his time. "But, you know, I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children, anyway?"

Jack bristled. "Uh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know its no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"You mean what _I_ do, Jack." I glared at him. he just grinned, then glared back at Bunny.

"But none of them believe in ya, do they? Ya see, you're invisible, mate. It's like they don't even see ya." For some reason, I didn't feel offended. I think its because I knew it was only their grudge talking for them. I'm sure once they get to know one another, they would become friends.

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth said.

"No, no, the kangaroo's right." Jack said. my jaw dropped. You don't call Bunny a kangaroo. I remember the last time someone called him a kangaroo. We didn't see the Groundhog's shadow that year. In fact, we didn't see him, period. For, like, a decade.

"What? What'd you just call me? I'm _not_ a kangaroo, mate." Bunny glared at jack, while I back up to where the other Guardians were standing.

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were." Jack said, sarcastically. "if you're not a kangaroo, _what are you_?"

"I'm a bunny. The _Easter_ Bunny." Bunny stated, getting into Jack's face. "People believe in _me_."

Jack glared hard at him, and Bunny glared right back.

Sandy patted North's leg and North said, "Jack, walk with me. Jill, you too."

We followed North to the elevator, which brought us down to the level below us.

Jack said, "Nothing personal, North, but what you all do… it's just not our thing."

"Man in Moon says it _is_ your thing." North repeated.

We stared all around us, trying to take everything in at once. but that wouldn't work because this place is huge.

"Slow down, wouldja? I've trying to bust in here for years. I want a good look!" Jack said, turning around.

"What do you mean_ 'bust in'_?" North demanded.

"Yeah, _Jack_, what do you mean by that?" I glared at him.

He held up his hands in surrender. "No worries, never got past the yetis."

One of the yetis behind us pounded his fist into his palm and growled.

"Oh, hey Phil." Jack waved.

We continued deeper into the fortress. I saw a yeti making a fire truck, another making a robot that looked like the one in Jamie's room, and other one testing out an electric guitar.

"I thought the elves were the ones to make the toys." I said to North.

"Just let them believe that." He whispered back, then glanced at a group of elves. One of them was covered in Christmas lights and another was... eating something. One of the elves plugged in the Christmas lights and the elf was electrocuted, but he was smiling because North was watching him. Major sweat drop moment.

"Very nice..." North said, nudging us along. "Keep up good work."

We kept walking and we passed a yeti working diligently on painting a blue robot, but North said, "I don't like it, paint it red!"

_"Rota?! Argh!"_ The yeti howled.

Finally, we reached North's office, which looked more like a smaller workshop. He dug around for a little bit before producing a friutcake.

"Uh, no thanks." Jack said, distractedly.

North shrugged and tossed it behind him, not caring where it landed. Then, his expression darkened, cracked his knuckles and said, "Now its time for tacks of brass."

"Tacks?" Jack asked.

The door behind us slammed close and I hid behind Jack.

"Who_ are_ you, Frost?" North said. "What are your centers?"

"My center?" I asked.

"If Man in Moon chose you two to be Guardians, you must have something_ very_ special inside." He thought for a second, then grabbed a matryoshka doll off a shelf. It was carved like any other doll, but it was painted to look just like North. "This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating." He chuckled. "But if you get to know me a little? Well, go on." He gave it to me and I opened it. It was painted so that he had a huge grin on his face.

"You are down-right jolly?" Jack said, slowly.

"But not just jolly." I opened the next one. "I am also mysterious." And the next one. "And fearless." I opened the next one. This one made me laugh. It showed him, hugging a reindeer and he had tears in his eyes. "And caring. And at my center?" I opened it one last time, placed it in my palm, and furrowed my brow. It was the traditional baby at the center, but I've never seen one this ENORMOUS eyes before.

"There's a tiny, wooden baby?" Jack asked, just as confused as I was.

"Look closer." North urged. "What do you see?"

Jack was stuck, so I said what I noticed, "You've got big eyes."

"Yes! Big eyes, _very_ big! Because they are _full_ of wonder." He placed a giant hand on each of our shoulders. "That is my center. It is what I was _born_ with." He gestured behind us and the workshop was now alive. Fire trucks were flashing their lights. Airplanes whirred to life. I looked around with wonder and awe. "_Eyes_ that only see the _wonder_ in everything. _Eyes_ that see lights on trees and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world and what i protect in children. It is what _makes me_ a Guardian." He smiled down at us gently. "It is my center; what are yours?"

Jack shrugged as I gazed at the matryoshka center and said, "I don't know."

North curled my fingers around the little doll, and smiled again.

Suddenly, Bunny burst into the office, with a mildly panicked look in his eyes. "We got a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

* * *

**A/N: I'm done! Thanks for reading!**

**Make sure to review any mistakes!  
**

**Happy New Year!  
**

**Shin'nen akemashite omedetōgozaimasu!(If it weren't obvious, it means 'Happy New Year' in Japanese)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone!**

**I'm extremely surprised at all the reviews I got for last chapter!  
**

**To_ Peacemaker77, Terra21_(love the username, is it the same as Terra from Teen Titans?)_, Ladybug, Time Lady, Georgia Peach,__ Cupid, _****and** _Rory The Roman_ thanks!  


**To _Jellybean girl_(very nice username) and _Thalia Grace_(your name is awesome, BTW) here's the update!  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG. Only my OC.**

* * *

North grabbed his coat, hat, and two swords in their sheaths before he and Bunny rushed out of the office, with me pulling Jack by the arm right behind them. He didn't want to ride in a sleigh because we would be flying. He's used to me flying him around, but doesn't exactly trust man-made transportation.

North led us to a hangar with a bunch of yetis darting around, carrying tools and such. Tooth was nowhere to be found, so I guessed she flew ahead of us. Sandy was right behind, and he looked very excited.

"There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." Jack began, but stopped when he saw the actual sleigh. It was, indeed red, but it had jet wings on the side of the body and jet at the back.

And yes, it was drawn by reindeer. They looked pretty restless, because they almost kicked Jack in the face, if North hadn't calmed him down.

I looked Jack, who's jaw was on the ground, with a smug grin and he said, "Okay, one ride, but that's it!"

I fist-pumped, as they say now, and shouted, "Yes!" while North shot a smug look at Bunny. "Everyone loves the sleigh."

I hopped into the seat behind where North would stand, while Jack jumped into the seat next to Sandy, who was sitting in the row behind me. But Bunny wasn't getting into the sleigh.

"Bunny! What are you waiting for?!" North asked, climbing onto the sleigh and grabbed the reins.

Bunny poked the wing with his foot and said, uncertainly, "I think my tunnels might be faster, Mate. And, uh... and safer."

North scoffed and grabbed Bunny by the holster, and plopped him down next to me. "Get in! Buckle up!"

"Wh-what?! Where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny said, panicking.

North laughed. "That was just expression!"

Bunny gripped the seat, like he would fall out, even though we were only moving at 0.5 miles per hour.

"Bunny? Are you okay?" I asked, looking at him.

He jumped and said, "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine."

I frowned and said, "You know, you can hold my hand, if you want."

"Nah, sheila, I'm fine." He sounded like he was about to faint.

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his hand? His paw? Whatever... I grabbed his paw anyway, while North shouted at the yetis, "Are we ready?"

The yeti nearest to him shook his head violently, but North ignored him and shouted, "Let's go! Hyah!"

He snapped the reins and the reindeer shot off like eight, giant, furry bullets.

Bunny's grip on my hand tightened and he dug his nails into the upholstery, though he was very careful with my hand and didn't give me bunny-claw marks. We traveled through a maze of ice caves, at light speed. It felt like my face was gonna be ripped off by the sheer speed of the sleigh.

It was the ultimate adrenaline rush, and it was awesome!

Jack, Sandy, and I put our hands in the air, like we were on this roller coaster I saw before. Bunny looked a little green.

Then, North threw a switch and we made this corkscrew kind of thing and he shouted behind us, "I hope you like the loop-de-loop!"

Bunny gagged and said weakly, "I hope you like carrots..."

I squeezed him paw reassuringly and looked back at Jack to see how was holding up. He was fine, but he had _that_ look in his eyes.

'Uh oh...' I thought, turning my gaze to Bunny, who had his eyes shut tight. 'I hope he's not gonna take advantage of this.'

Sandy had his hands in the air and he had a huge grin on his face.

Then, I saw the exit and we burst through. For a moment, we were weightless, then the reindeer started pulling us on our way. Fortunately, Jack seemed to have gotten over his trust issue with the sleigh. Unfortunately, Bunny yelled right in my ear. "WHOOOOOOAAA!"

I flinched, but squeezed his paw one more time and he gave me a weak smile. Then, he began taking deep breaths, probably to keep from throwing up.

We leveled out a little and I guessed it wouldn't hurt checking on Jack one last time. I looked back and my heart skipped a beat. Jack was standing on the back of the sleigh. Very precariously, I might add.

"Jack, what do you think you're doing?!" I whispered sharply.

"Just watch." He grinned. Then he said, "Hey Bunny."

When he got Bunny's attention, he stood on one foot, making my heart skip three or four more beats, and said, "Check out this view!"

But then he fell off and yelled, "AAAAAHH!"

I immediately shot into the air and over the back of the sleigh, but I saw him sitting peacefully on the end of one of the runners, twirling his staff. Bunny looked over the edge also and Jack smirked. "Aw, you do care."

Bunny glared and snapped, "Ah, rack off, you bloody show pony." He he pulled his head back onto the sleigh.

"Jack, that was not funny!" I shouted at him. "What if you missed the runner? What if I didn't catch you if you missed?What if-"

"Hey, hey," Jack said, hugging me. "It's okay. I was only having fun. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I know, but you can't fly, Jack. You've tried before, but the wind doesn't listen to you. I'm just worried, that's all; you're my twin. Please, promise me you won't do that again." I said, hugging him tight.

"Alright, alright, I promise." He said, chuckling. He always does that. Scares me, promises me he won't do it again, then does something even more dangerous. I'm so glad the Moon made him immortal, or he would've died six months into our "rebirth."

I flew back up onto the sleigh with Jack and plopped him into his seat, then sat loudly back down in my own seat.

"Hang on, everybody!" North yelled, not even noticing that Jack had fallen off. "I know a shortcut!"

"Oh screwt... I knew I should've taken the tunnels." Bunny groaned. I held his hand again and laughed at his face.

"I say, Tooth Palace." North said holding up a snowglobe. it showed a picture of what I'm going to assume is the Tooth Palace, then threw it in front of the sleigh and a portal appeared. We flew through it. I blinked and we were in front of the Tooth Palace.

But something was wrong.

These black blurs were flying away from the Palace, so fast they were almost invisible.

We all stared at them, but some of the blurs were headed straight at us, so North steered best he could around them.

I caught sight of what the blurs were chasing and my eyes widened.

"They're stealing the teeth!"

* * *

**A/N: Done! Kind of short, but that's okay. I hope its good! If not, review any mistakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay!**

**I'm so very happy that you all reviewed, but someone told me I should "fix" my story. So should I re-edit it? It won't be too much trouble, but I just want to know.  
**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone for reviewing!  
**

**Purple t-Rex(I've always thought so too!), Ella Frost, TarzanFan(Thanks! I love yours too!), Thalia, Winter(Me too!), Word Nerd(I'm glad you think so!), Christmas Joy(I think I will!), Terra21(I knew it!), Raven(Wait, what was your username before?), Rose(I've been trying my best), Sydney(Here's the next chapter!), Lady Luck(thanks for understanding, but read the little note at the top), Clover(I'm trying!), English Muffin(I shall take that into account), Jellybean Girl(I'm flattered that you did that! And your username is so unique!), Iris(I thought so), Lilly(A good idea!), Ladybug(Done!), Guest(Done!)  
**

**All the people above were the people who didn't have an official username. I hope I didn't miss anyone! Remember to use your login! That's what its for!  
**

**Anyway, enough of my typing! Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own ROTG. Only my OC.  
**

* * *

_*Jill's POV*_

I looked at all the black streaks and after a little while, it looked like they were in the shape of...Horses.

In the corner of my eye, I saw something shiny, and small, and fast.

And being chased by one of those black horses.

I flew up and caught the little, shiny thing in my hands, avoiding the black horse's sharp teeth and golden yellow eyes. I cupped it protectively in my palm and flew back to the sleigh, ignoring the black sand? on the seat and floor in front of Sandy.

Jack looked over my shoulder, and urged me to open my hand. I gently opened my palm and saw a tiny fairy, who looked like a tiny version of Tooth. She had a long, beak-like nose and beautiful translucent wings. But she was trembling so hard, she couldn't get her wings to beat. My heart throbbed and I cooed at her. "Hey there, little Baby Tooth. You okay?"

She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be alright." I put her carefully in my jacket pocket, and looked around. The horses were still pouring out of the Palace, but it looks like they were thinning out.

The Palace itself would've been incredible, but I was too busy looking at the emptiness, and the black horses.

North spotted one more and began chasing it.

"Here! Take over!" North shouted, handing the reins to me and pulling out his swords. I was startled, but I brushed it aside, and shouted, "Hyah!"

I tried to keep the reindeer steady, but it was harder than I thought. It didn't help that North was right next to me, swinging his swords inches in front of my face. These gold canisters came flying right by my face and Bunny picked one up. "They stealing the teeth!"

I looked behind me, and saw the gold canisters, and the black sand that was standing out against Sandy's gold pajama looking outfit.

"Jill! Look out!" North shouted, jerking my attention back to the front, and the pillar I was about to run into. I pulled hard on the reins and we spun out onto one of the main platforms.

Thankfully, no one was hurt, and everyone stumbled onto the platform.

Jack and Bunny both looked ready to get down on their knees and kiss the ground, but they held it together and looked around with the rest of us.

Tooth fluttered around aimlessly, and worriedly.

"Tooth! Are you alright?!" North shouted at her They jumped/flew up to where she was, except me and Jack. I stayed on the main platform, where I could keep an eye on everything. Jack usually stayed where I am, and vise versa.

"They... They took my fairies! And the teeth! _All of them_!" Tooth shouted, helplessly, then slumped to the ground. "_Everything_ is gone."

Baby Tooth fluttered in my pocket, then she flew up at Tooth, who drew her quickly into her chest. "Oh, thank goodness! One of you is alright!"

I gritted my teeth. If I knew how to fight, I could've saved more! I was about to fly up to where they were, when I heard someone speaking, a suave voice with a slight British accent. "I have to say... this is very, very _exciting_."

I looked up and saw a man standing precariously on the edge of a platform. He had golden yellow eyes, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair that were slicked back in curved spikes that shot up in the air. He wore long black robes that cover his feet. He was actually really tall. I knew who he was immediately.

"Pitch!" Bunny growled lowly.

"The Big Four, all in one place!" Pitch said, excitedly. Then, he glanced smugly at North. "Did you like my show at the Globe, North?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, holding up my staff, as if it would protect me from Pitch. _'What show?'_

"Got you all together, didn't it?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

North growled.

Tooth flew up at Pitch, who disappeared behind the pillar. "Pitch! You have_ thirty seconds_ to return my fairies, or-!"

"Or what?" He mocked, appearing on another platform, on the other side of the courtyard. "You'll stick a _quarter_ under my pillow?"

_'Like he even has a pillow...'_ I thought, not voicing my thoughts. It wasn't my place to say anything here. This was a battle between the Greats. Jack and I shouldn't even be here.

"Why are you doing this?" North said, well, demanded, pointing his sword at Pitch.

"Maybe, just _maybe_," Pitch's voice was mocking. "I want what you have: to be believed in."

Jack and I stiffened at that.

His shadow phased down onto the same platform as the Guardians, but farther away from them. "_Maybe I'm_ tired of hiding under beds!"

Bunny got out his boomerang. "_'Maybe'_ that's where you belong!"

Pitch disappeared and reappeared on the bottom of the platform, hanging upside down, like a bat. "Oh, go suck an egg, rabbit."

I felt anger well up inside me, for some reason, and scanned the area.

"Hang on." his voice echoed, making me look around, frantically. "Is _that._.. Jack and Jill Frost?"

He began laughing, then he asked, "Since when are you so friendly?"

"Oh, just around the time when you vanished under the bed." Jack retorted.

"We're_ not_." I said, hitting jack in the arm, hoping he wouldn't set his horses on us for Jack's comment.

"Oh, good." His voice said from behind us, and we whirled around. He was leaning casually on a railing. "A neutral party."

He straightened up and said, "Then, I'm going to ignore you-" That was directed towards Jack, focused on both of us. "-_but_ you must be used to that, by now."

I winced at that, and lowered my staff a little. With Jack, he had the opposite reaction, because he bristled with anger and it got about ten degrees colder. I couldn't feel it, but the other Guardians did. But Bunny was unaffected because he charged at Pitch with his boomerang in hand, with Tooth tailing behind him.

"_Pitch! You shadow-sneaking ratbag! Come here!_" He was just about to reach Pitch, when he disappeared and reappeared behind them.

But Tooth saw this coming. She grabbed the other boomerang from Bunny's belt and charged at Pitch, screaming bloody murder.

But a giant black horse, the biggest yet, and it reared up and nearly hit Tooth in the head. She backed off and flew back to the platform the other Guardians were on. Jack and I jumped up to the platform the Guardians were on. Jack put a hand on Tooth's shoulder to calm her down. I hid behind Bunny, and he "shielded" me from Pitch.

Pitch was laughing, and trying to calm the horse down. "Whoa, ho ho! Easy, girl. _Easy~_"

He grabbed part of the mane, and held it out to them. "Recognize this trick, Sandman? Took me _quite_ a while to perfect this."

Sandy held up his hand and golden sand whirled around it. He clenched a fist, causing the sand to disappear, then he glared hard up at Pitch.

"Turning _dreams_ into _nightmares._" He chuckled. "Don't be nervous. It only riles them up. They smell fear, you know."

Bunny laughed loudly. "What fear? Of you?" He snatched his boomerang back from Tooth and pointed it at him. "No one's been afraid of _you_ since the Dark Ages!"

I doubted that. Everyone has a nightmare eventually. I had one once, but that was a long time ago.

Pitch's face darkened for a second, then he got it together again and said, "Ah, the Dark Ages... Everyone frightened. _Miserable_! Such happy times for me! All the _power_ I wielded."

I saw flashes of Pitch's memory. A family, huddled in the shadows. Children running around in fear. Pitch laughing manically.

"But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your _wonder_ and _light._ Lifting their _hearts_ and giving them _hope_." He sneered, even more images flashing across my vision.

A sleigh in the sky. Tooth and her little band of fairies. Sandy sending out his golden sand. Bunny on the roof of a house.

"Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as a bad dream." Pitch continued. "'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the _Boogeyman_!'"

Children laughing and chasing each other around, while Pitch stood there, trying to scare them, but the children went right through him. He had this helpless look on his face as he faded into the shadows.

I glanced at Jack and saw him looking at me with worried eyes. I probably had this haunted look on my face.

"Well, that's _all_ about to _change_." He grinned, showing us his pointed teeth. "Ah, its happening already."

The beautiful castle was fading, disintegrating.

"What is?" Jack said, looking around at the fading castle.

"Children are waking up and realizing... the Tooth Fairy never came." Pitch continued, grin widening. "Such a little thing, but to a child..."

"What's going on?" I asked, taking a gentle hold on Tooth's hand.

"They...they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth whispered, her violet eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Didn't they tell you?" Pitch said to Jack and I.

"Well, we were kinda interrupted by you attacking the Palace." Jack snapped.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_," Pitch said, sarcastically. "Well, just so you know, I hear its _great_ being a Guardian, except for one thing: If enough children stop believing, everything your friends protect-_wonder, hopes, and dreams_- it all goes away." He paused for dramatics.

"And little by little, so do they." He chuckled.

I tightened my grip on Tooth's hand, as if she would disappear if I let her go. I think Jack did the same.

"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies who come in the night." He said, in a wistful voice. "There will be nothing but fear and darkness." He paused. "And me."

He narrowed his eyes at us. "Its _your_ turn not to be believed in."

Bunny had enough of Pitch's babbling and threw his boomerang at Pitch. He dodged, but, come on, its a boomerang. He dodged again, then jumped onto the black horse and they leaped off the platform. The others took off after him. I flung Jack across my back and flew after them, but they were all at the bottom already, with some leftover egg bomb residue in the air.

Pitch was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter yet!**

******So far, I've got suggestions that Jill should be the Guardian of...kindness, courage, joy, caring, joy or comfort.**

**Remember to review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! sorry to all who are waiting for this chapter! I've been reading a book just like Jamie's! Its pretty cool!  
**

**Jess: Thanks for suggesting!  
**

**PandaLover123: I know, right? its so cute!  
**

**Ester: I think so too!  
**

**Dawn: I agree with ya there.  
**

**Lexi: Thanks for suggesting!  
**

**Random Reader: Thanks for the suggestion!  
**

**Anyway, thanks! Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own. Only my OC.  
**

* * *

_*Jill's POV*_

We all looked around for any sign of Pitch, but...

"He's gone." North said, reluctantly putting his swords away. Tooth looked down, and picked up something and cradled it in her hands. She fluttered weakly away to a nearby pond and sat down on the ground. I nudged Jack towards her, and stared pointedly at him. He got the message and went over to her. Meanwhile, North, Bunny, Sandy, and I had our own conversation.

"Okay, alright, I admit it. You were right about Pitch." Bunny said to North.

"This is one time I wish I was _wrong_." North said, bitterly. "But we _will_ stop him."

"But, why would Pitch want the teeth?" I asked. "What's so special about them?"

"It ain't the teeth themselves that are important." Bunny said. "You should ask Tooth, she's the expert."

So, I excused myself from them and walked over to where Jack and Tooth were talking softly.

"Its not the teeth he wanted." Tooth denied. "Its the _memories_ inside them."

"What do you mean?" I asked. If there were memories in the teeth, then that would mean we only had that many memories? Ugh, this was giving me a headache.

"They hold the most precious memories of childhood." Tooth explained. "That's why we collect the teeth. My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them." She fluttered over to the back wall away from the shore. On it was a mural of children of every nationality handing their teeth to Tooth and her little Fairies. She smiled at us. "We had everyone's here. Yours too."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Our memories?" I asked

"From when you were young." She urged.

"And we're not young now?" Jack asked, mock-gasping.

"I mean, before you became Jack and Jill Frost." She re-worded, smiling a little.

"But... We weren't anyone before we were...reborn." I said.

"Well, of _course_ you were." Tooth said, gently. "We were all _someone_ before we were chosen."

"You should have seen Bunny!" North laughed mirthfully. Sandy made a laughing motion too.

"Hey, hey, hey! I told you never to mention that!" Bunny hissed at them.

I smiled at their antics, then looked at the mural. I was? We were? Does that mean Jack wasn't really my twin? No. He was, the Moon told me so. But I don't remember who I was. I don't remember anything before the darkness. I don't remember anything before I woke up next to Jack. There's just nothing there. Nothing. And Jack voiced my thoughts.

"That night at the pond... Why, I... I just assumed I-" He started over. "Are you saying I had a life before that?! With a home? And a family?!"

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked.

"All this time, the memories were right here." I said, in awe. "After all this time, and we only figure it out now?"

"If...If we find our memories we'll know why we're here!" Jack exclaimed. He leaped up onto the wall and turned back around. "You _have_ to show us!"

"I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them." Tooth sounded miserable as she floated towards the shore.

"Then we'll get them back. Trust me." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

She smiled, then gasped as a few feathers fell out. "Oh no..."

The mural before us began fading away, too. "The children... We're too late."

"No!" North shouted, waving his swords in the air. "No! No such thing as too late!"

He paced around a little bit, thinking hard for a solution to Tooth's problem. "Wait, wait. Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! Idea!" He pointed his sword at Bunny, making Bunny jerk back so that his whiskers wouldn't get cut off.

"_We-_" He pointed at all of us. "-will collect the teeth!"

"What?!" Tooth asked.

"We collect teeth, children keep believing in you!" North explained, getting excited. I could tell because of his more prominent Russian accent.

"We're talking _seven_ continents, _millions_ of kids!"

"Give me break." North scoffed. "Do you know how many gifts I give in _one_ night?"

"And _eggs_ _I_ hide in one day?" Bunny put in.

"And besides, do any children even _live_ in Antarctica?" I asked, puzzled.

North chuckled, then turned to Jack, who was still crouched on the ledge, watching us with amusement. "And Jack, if you help us, we will get your memories back."

He turned to me. "Yours as well, Jill."

My eyes probably lit up. "You truly mean it?"

He smiled and nodded. Tooth giggled excitedly. Bunny gave a half-smile. Sandy gave two thumbs up with a hopeful look on his face.

Jack grinned that mischievous grin of his, and I knew he was in.

* * *

"Quickly! Quickly!" North shouted at us, hopping through the chimneys of Shanghai, China. We were about half an hour into collecting teeth, and Tooth had the most, of course. Then North, then Jack, Bunny, Sandy, then me. I wasn't into that competitive stuff.

"Here we go, here we go!" Bunny shouted.

"Hop to it, Rabbit!" Jack laughed, running alongside Bunny. "I'm five teeth ahead of ya!"

"Yeah, right." Bunny rolled his eyes, running along leisurely. "Look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but what' the point? Cuz you wouldn't be able to keep up anyway!"

"Is that a _challenge_, Cottontail?" Jack said.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." Bunny chuckled, then shot off from roof to roof, way faster than Jack has ever ran.

"A race?" North perked up from one the chimneys. "Is it a race?" He jumped int another chimney excitedly and out another one across the street. "THIS GOING TO BE-" He fell back down into the chimney and came out another one. "**_EPIC_**!"

"Boys..." I laughed.

"Four cuspids over there!" Tooth pointed. "An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're everywhere!" She yelled, then promptly banged into a billboard that had a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Uh...you okay?" I asked, perching on the top of said billboard.

"Oh, fine!" She laughed, sheepishly. "Sorry, its been a really long time since I've been out in the field."

I looked at Baby Tooth, then said, "How long is a long time?"

"Four hundred and forty years, give or take." She rubbed her feathered arm, then shot off because she spotted a tooth about halfway down the street.

Baby Tooth and I looked at each other and we took off after her.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**Remember, kindness, courage, joy, caring, comfort, sweetness, gentleness, compassion, or anything else you guys suggest.  
**

**Review any mistakes!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! I've started up school again, so I won't be be updating enough this week. Or next week. Or the next.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Kathryn: I really should do that, shouldn't I? Thanks for reminding me.  
**

**Ruby Red: Well, ya never know! ;)  
**

**Guest: That's a good idea! Thanks for suggesting it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. Only my OC.  
**

**BTW, most of this chapter will be In 3rd POV.  
**

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

Apparently, boys, no matter what their age, were very, very competitive. Jill hung out with Bunny, so they could beat Jack. A little healthy competition is good for you every once in a while, and Jill could really use that.

The first time they encountered Jack, he was about to climb into a window, but they were already there. Jill shot a flurry of snowflakes at him, he fell back out the window, and Bunny and Jill high-fived. She left a coin, then jumped down the hole Bunny opened up.

* * *

In the city where the St. Peters Cathedral was, North discovered... "Twins! Yipa!"

* * *

Bunny and Jill were in another room. Jill reached carefully under the pillow and pulled out five teeth. "Jackpot!"

Bunny looked the boy's mouth, and saw at least nine teeth missing, then around the room, and saw hockey sticks, posters, trophies, uniforms, etc.

"Hm... Looks like you're bit of a brumby, eh mate?" Bunny said, amusement coloring his voice.

"No kidding." Jill said. She had left two dollars under this boy's pillow.

* * *

North chuckled, approaching another girl's pillow. "Its piece of pie- Whoa!"

A hole had appeared under North's feet and he fell through, getting stuck alongside Bunny. "Ow! Hey! Get off!"

Just then, Sandy came into the room, grabbed the tooth, and floated out of the room, taunting them all the way.

"That's _my_ tooth! Sandy! Sandy!" North hissed, struggling to get out of the hole.

Meanwhile, Jill was in the tunnel, looking up at the two pairs of feet hanging down from the hole. "Bunny? Are you okay? Hey, wait a sec. Is that North?"

"Yeah, just get us out of here, will ya?" Bunny hissed down at her.

She experimentally tugged on Bunny's foot. Whoa, they're really stuck in there.

She braced her feet against the ground and pulled on Bunny's foot as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Bunny yelped.

Slowly, Bunny's body went inch by inch down into the tunnel, while North pushed himself up and out the hole. Bunny fell down into the hole and accidentally landed on top of Jill.

The hole above us closed, so I found it safe to say...

"Ow..." I tried to rub my head, but my hand and staff were pinned down by Bunny. I opened my eyes and blushed. Bunny's face was inches away from mine and his green eyes were staring into mine.

You know that saying, _'Takes your breath away?'_

That's how I felt, in both a literal and metaphorical sense.

Metaphorical because his eyes were the most beautiful shade of green in the world. It was like a forest green and sea green, and yet, not quite.

Literal because he was lying on me and that was preventing me from breathing.

"Bunny!" I gasped. "Please get off me!"

He leaped up quickly and helped me up. We stared at each other, embarrassed.

"Let's never mention this again."

"Deal."

* * *

Jack jumped in through a window just as a hole appeared beneath him and he fell through just as Bunny and Jill jumped up through another one. They high-fived and collected the teeth.

And the hole Jack fell through closed over his head, causing Bunny and Jill to giggle.

They collected the tooth, left the coin and moved on to the next house.

* * *

Tooth and Baby Tooth found another tooth in a European country. It was near perfect, except for the fact that there was a mouse attached to the bottom. It had a green hat and a tiny sword.

Baby Tooth shot at the mouse like a bullet and managed to hit the mouse a couple times before Tooth grabbed Baby Tooth by her wings and pulled her away from the mouse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy there, champ!" Tooth appeased. "He's one of us; part of the European division."

She turned back to the mouse and apologized in his language, but he just grumbled about being hit by a fairy. In his little mouse squeaks.

* * *

Jill looked under a pillow, only to find a piece of paper with an arrow pointing at the window. Bunny glared at the window and saw North holding up a tooth and laughing before he jumped down from the window and off to another house.

"No worries, no worries."She said, patting Bunny on the arm. "We'll get more than them."

"Yeah, you're right." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards another house.

They found one in that house and went up onto the roof to go to another house, but Bunny slipped on some conveniently placed path of ice and slid down onto the street. And a grinning Jack grabbed the tooth from Bunny's paw on his way down.

"Yes!" Jack cheered. Then, Jill flew at him, threw a flurry of snow at him and grabbed the tooth while he was distracted. "No!"

"Hah!" Jill laughed. Then, Sandy swooped down from the sky and plucked the tooth from her hands. "Hey!"

Sandy laughed silently and made his way to the other side of the city.

* * *

They all met on a rooftop in that city and held up large bags of teeth.

"Wow! You collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Jill and Bunny were the only ones who looked happy at that.

Tooth looked at the others' guilty looks and said, "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

Sandy nodded enthusiastically, then shook his head in defeat. Jack, North, and Sandy all winced, while Jill sighed and Bunny rolled his eyes.

While Bunny, Jill, Tooth and Baby Tooth continued collecting teeth, the others were standing in a Laundromat, getting coins from the coin machine.

After that, they had to backtrack and leave gifts at previous cities and continue on at double speed and now Bunny and Jill were in the lead.

When they ran out of coins, they left some of there specialties. North left candy canes. Bunny left eggs. Jill tried to make sure everyone had enough coins, but when Sandy entered a room, North was already there, setting up a Christmas tree.

* * *

A little boy got up to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. When he came back to his room, he saw the Guardians passing his window. Sandy noticed him and waved, and the boy dropped his cup of water on his bed.

North's sleigh left for the next city through a portal and disappeared.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

By one of Pitch's Nightmares.

* * *

The Nightmare ran back to Pitch's lair, ignoring the Tooth Fairies, chirping at him in cages, and trotted up to Pitch himself, who was looking at a globe not unlike the one at the North Pole. It also had lights on it and they also represented each child who still believes. But Pitch was expecting them to go out.

But they weren't. Not a single one.

"The lights... _Why aren't they going out?!"_

The Nightmare took that chance to tell him of what he found out.

"_They're_ collecting the teeth?!" Pitch shouted.

The fairies above Pitch's head began chirping excitedly and hopefully. Pitch glared at them and shouted, "Be quiet or I'll stuff a pillow with you!"

The fairies quieted down somewhat, but not much, which made Pitch extremely annoyed. He growled at the Nightmare who was hovering over him and it was so scared, it collapsed into sand.

Pitch manipulated the leftover sand into his hand and said, "Fine. Have your last hurrah. But tomorrow-" the sand took a familiar shape. "I will crush you!" Pitch crushed the figure back to sand and chuckled darkly.

* * *

"Left central incisor." Tooth reported quietly. "Knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder that could've happened, _Jack_?"

Jack looked over from the picture on the wall, which depicted Jamie, Claude, Clyde, Pippa, Marley, and Cupcake. He chuckled sheepishly and said, "Kids."

Tooth smirked, and placed a coin underneath Jamie's pillow. They stayed silent for a little while, watching how peacefully Jamie slept, clutching a flashlight in his hand. He, no doubt, wanted to catch the Tooth Fairy but was too tired to stay up.

"This was always my favorite part, seeing the kids." Tooth said. She sighed. "Why did I ever stop doing this?"

"It's a little different up close, huh?" Jack said. That was his favorite part. Even though he couldn't be seen by them, it always made him and Jill happy to bring them snow in the winter and sometimes in the fall and spring.

"Thanks for being here, Jack." Tooth said, putting a slim hand on his shoulder. "I wish I'd known about your memory. And Jill's." He looked down slightly, but Tooth followed his eyes, causing her to lean closer. "I could've helped you."

"Yeah, well lets just get you taken care of," Jack said awkwardly, then his eyes hardened. "Then it's Pitch's turn."

The window barged open and North stumbled in, who was covered in soot, with Sandy and Jill floating in after him. "Here you are!"

"Hey Jack!" Jill said, helping North up. "Admiring our impression on Jamie?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

"Shh!"

"How you feel, Toothy?" North asked, fully upright, and patted Jill on her shoulder so that she nearly fell into a pile of dirty clothes on the ground.

"Believed in!" Tooth responded, happily.

"Oh, I see how it is." Bunny said, materializing out of a hole. "We all team up to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

"Shh!" We all hissed.

"I'm sure you have way more than I do." Jill smiled, hiding a giant bag of teeth behind her back.

"Oh please." Jack rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I need help to beat you? Check it out, Peter Cottontail."

Jack held up a pretty big bag of teeth.

"You call _that_ a bag of chompers?" Bunny scoffed. He held up an even bigger bag of teeth. "Now _that's_ a bag of chompers."

Jill, Tooth, Baby Tooth, and Sandy smiled at their antics as North joined in and said, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, it is not a race. This is about Tooth! But, if it was a race-"

He dropped his sack heavily on the ground, which was bigger than all of our bags, and said loudly, "-I win!"

He whooped loudly and a circle of light shone on all of them, causing them all to freeze.

"Santa?"

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? I think it was good for one of my ****first 3rd POV chapters.**

******Remember, kindness, courage, joy, caring, comfort, sweetness, gentleness, compassion, or anything else you guys suggest.**

******Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! Good to be back! I'm sorry for the slight delay, but I needed time to get some inspiration.**

**But anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**0ren: Thanks for saying that! And the suggestion!  
**

**Guest: I know, right?!  
**

**Luna Lovegood: I'll take all your suggestions into account.  
**

**Theodosia: I agree  
**

**Kit: Good idea!  
**

**Lauren: Here it is!(heh)  
**

**TotallyToast: Here you go!  
**

**I don't own ROTG. I only own my OC.  
**

* * *

_*Jill's POV*_

I stared at Jamie in shock, while he shined his flashlight around the room at each of the Guardians. Tooth and Baby Tooth were nearest to the window, then Jack, North, Sandy, Bunny, and then me. And Jamie was sitting up o his bed, looking like Christmas came early, pun intended.

"Santa." North smiled sheepishly.

"Sandman." Sandy smiled cheekily and waved.

"The Easter Bunny!" Jamie was getting more excited.

"The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" Jamie whisper-shouted.

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth improvised.

"He can see us?" I asked Bunny.

The light from Jamie's flashlight passed right over me. And Jack.

"Most of us." Bunny replied sadly. I looked down and sighed. Guess it was too much to ask for even the most believing child in the world to believe in us. Bunny grabbed my hand and squeezed it, then turned to Tooth, who said, "Guys, he's still awake."

"Quick, Sandy. Knock him out." Bunny ordered.

Sandy nodded, then punched his fist to his palm, threateningly. Jamie looked startled at that sight. I, on the other hand, giggled a little.

"With the dreamsand, ya gumby!" Bunny said, exasperatedly.

All of a sudden, a giant greyhound leaped onto the bed and began barking loudly at Bunny.

"What are you doing Abby?! That's the Easter Bunny! Down!" Jamie tried to calm his monster of a dog down.

"Alright, alright. Nobody panic." Bunny said, a tiny bit of fear in his eyes, but he stood in front of me protectively. Aw, how sweet of him... Wait, what did I just think?

Jack glared at Bunny, then said, scathingly, "Uh... that's a greyhound. Do you what greyhounds _do_ to rabbits?"

"Well, I bet its safe to say he never met a rabbit like me." Bunny stared the dog in the face, and began doing these weird movements with his paws. "Six foot, one. Nerves of steel." Sandy rolled his eyes, glanced at Jack, then made a ball of dreamsand in his palm. Jack smirked and glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser. "Master of tai chi and-"

RINGRINGRING!

Abby snarled and leaped off the bed.

"Crikey." Bunny stated, then ran around the extremely small room, trying to get away from the greyhound. He and the dog literally bounced off the walls, while North and Tooth yelled at Bunny to quit running away from the dog. Sandy tried to aim the dreamsand at the dog. Jack and I stood back and ducked when Sandy threw the dreamsand sat the dog. It missed and headed at North's head. He dodged it and it hit Tooth and Baby Tooth, and they immediately fell asleep, with tiny golden teeth floating above their heads. Sandy threw another one and it hit both Bunny and the dog, the ricocheted off their faces and hit North in the face.

"Candy canes..." North said, then promptly fell asleep and fell back on Jamie's bed. This caused Jamie to launch into the air and into Sandy's arms. Sandy flicked a bit of sand into Jamie's face and Jamie fell asleep just like the other Guardians.

The end result was hilarious. The dog was dreaming of bones, Bunny was dreaming of carrots that's had legs and arms. Bunny and North's dreams crossed over and the carrot grabbed a candy cane and began dancing around with them. Jack was giggling so hard that he had to cover his mouth. "Oh man, I really wish I had a camera right now!"

I laughed at the image of Bunny's dream.

Then, Jack turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "So, you and The Easter Kangaroo, huh?"

I blushed, then said, "So, you and Tooth, huh?"

I could tell he was about to reply, but Sandy pointed urgently behind us and Jack and I turned around.

One of those black horse things were staring into the window. As soon as it noticed us watching it, it took off. Jack leaped out the window without a second thought and shouted back, "Sandy! Jill! Hurry! We can catch Pitch!"

Sandy jumped up to the window and made a question mark over his head.

"I'm coming." I sighed. We flew out the window and followed Jack. Again, it was pretty easy to do that, because jack had a tendency to set off car alarms, and it helped that the horses left behind a trail of black sand. I followed Jack's trail of car alarms and saw another one flying onto a roof. I shot some snowflakes to distract it, then hit it in the muzzle with the bottom of my staff and it flattened onto the cement roof. A couple minutes later, Jack and another horse joined me on the roof.

"I got it! Sandy, did you see that?!" Jack shouted excitedly.

"He didn't, but I did." I deadpanned, then grinned. He poked it with his staff, "Look at this thing."

I had to agree it was rather fascinating. It was, of course, made of sand, but had bits of ice imbedded in their heads. It was rather...beautiful.

Suddenly, we heard a smooth voice behind us. "Hm... Jack and Jill Frost."

"Pitch. That's your name right?" I asked.

"Yes, but I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you two are here. You spend a lot of time with those weirdos, especially for a neutral party." He said. How does with guy have an English accent? "This battle isn't yours to fight, little ones."

"It became 'our fight', as you say, when you took the teeth." I said, slowly.

"Teeth?" Pitch asked, confused. "What do you care about teeth?"

Sandy materialized next to Pitch and Pitch flinched away from him. "Ah, now this is who I was looking for."

Sandy summoned a whip of dreamsand a attacked Pitch, nonstop. Pitch narrowly dodged each one, and made a giant scythe and swung it at Sandy. Both Jack and I had to duck, if we wanted to keep our heads. Sandy dodged effortlessly, and swung his whips again. This time, it sent Pitch flying onto the street and hitting a car on the way down. Seriously, I couldn't help but think that him and Jack would be great friends, if he wasn't, you know, evil and stuff.

"Whoa, remind be to never get on your bad side." Jack commented, before the three of us went down to the street to finish Pitch.

He actually scooted his behind on the ground to get away from us. "Alright, alright. You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. It was a stupid idea to mess with your dreams. So guess what?" He stood up and his eyes hardened. "You can have them back."

And the next moment, we were surrounded by hundreds, even thousands of horses. Now, I realize that they were the embodiment of bad dreams; Nightmares.

Pitch jumped lightly onto the back of one of them and smirked. "Boo."

* * *

**A/N: Done! I'm sorry for the wait, but everything's been so busy!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so glad everyone is reviewing now!**

**Im sorry for the week long wait!**

**AliceLovesCake: Oh, that would be so punny! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Luna Lovegood: No problem!  
**

**Totally Toast: Thanks!  
**

**Jellybean Girl: ...No wonder you call yourself "Jellybean Girl" LOL! Thanks for reviewing! And giving me some ideas along the way!  
**

**Terra: I know right?!  
**

**Guest: thanks for the suggestion!**

**Lucy: Okay okay! XD**

**Ravenclaw girl: I know right?!**

**EarthisHome: I know how you feel. I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG. Only my OC.  
**

* * *

_*Jill's POV*_

Sandy got out his whips again and got ready to battle. I threw Jack across my back and flew up in the air, hitting a few of the Nightmares on the way up, just like Jack and Sandy were doing. Unfortunately, neither Jack or I know how to fight, so we were just going with what we've seen over the past three hundred years. A jab here, a punch there, a kick to the muzzle, a swat to the head with our staffs. Other stuff that we made up on the way.

Sandy was much more experienced than us. He was flying on his cloud of dreamsand, like any other night. But instead of sending out good dreams, he sent out deadly whips that made the Nightmares disintegrate with one touch. However, there were a lot of Nightmares. Every time he took out one, at least three more took its place.

On the ground, North's sleigh skidded on the asphalt, sending up sparks on the way. One of the Guardians must have woken up long enough to carry we all of them to North's sleigh, but didn't stay awake long enough to join the fight.

That meant we were on our own for the time being.

Pitch was relentless in his attacks, to the point where I nearly dropped Jack. Thank goodness he had a tight grip. I noticed the Guardians waking up and North took the reins while Tooth and Bunny helped us with our attacks on the Nightmares.

I flew over to the sleigh and dumped Jack onto it and said, "You'll be of more use here."

"You're just leaving me here?!" He protested. I saw a Nightmare approaching the sleigh and shot a flurry of snow at it, over Jack's head, roundhouse kicked it(like how I saw it on TV), and stabbed it through the chest. It disintegrated and I looked at Jack, with an eyebrow arched. He put his hands up in surrender before Bunny said casually, "You might wann duck."

I turned around and saw a Nightmare and a boomerang behind it, headed straight for its head. I ducked, the boomerang went through the Nightmare's head, into Bunny's waiting paw, and we all lived happily ever after.

Yeah right.

North was having the time of his life, but Sandy was having trouble. He was surrounded by so many Nightmares, you couldn't distinguish them from each other. Sandy was doing his best to fight them off, but there was only so much he can do. And he was at least half a mile higher up than we were right now.

"We have to help Sandy!" Jack yelled. North looked up and shouted, "Hyah!"

That's when I noticed Pitch. He was right outside the ring of Nightmares and on his own, aiming what looked like an arrow straight at Sandy's back. He looked down at us, grinned, and fired.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, taking off from the sleigh.

At first, Sandy didn't know what happened. He looked at his hands, which were swiftly turning black. Then he looked at Pitch.

As I got closer, I could here what Pitch was saying. He was mocking Sandy. "Don't fight the fear, little man!"

I gritted my teeth and flew faster, as Sandy's body kept turning black, and soon, only his face was gold. "I'd say 'sweet dreams' but there aren't any left."

Sandy glared one last time at Pitch before the black sand swallowed him up. "NO! SANDY!"

I flew even faster as the sand, even more than before, gathered around Pitch. He made the sand look like a tsunami. And it was headed straight for me. As it got closer, I saw the wave had turned into a legion of Nightmares.

They rammed into me full force. At first, everything was dark, like that night at the pond, and that same fear accompanied it, but then, I spotted a spark of light. I grasped onto it and I opened my eyes and shot such concentrated snowflakes, they flew at the Nightmares like bullets. I shot out so much that the entire legion froze over. I hit the frozen Nightmares one more time and they shattered, which looked rather pretty.

The last thing I saw was Pitch's stunned face and the sparkles of the legion in the moonlight.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a worried looking Tooth, Jack, and Bunny. My head was a little fuzzy and I couldn't make out what they were saying. My head rolled to the side the see North at the reins. Then I looked back at Bunny. I smiled sleepily. He looked rather cute when he's worried.

Eventually, I could hear them speaking clearly and I let them know. "Sandy... He?"

Tooth shook her head sadly and said, "How did you do that, Jill?"

"I dunno... Jack?" I felt him take my hand. I knew it was him because his hand was my temperature, and not warm, like Tooth's arms holding me.

Bunny was talking now. "Just sleep now, Sheila."

And that's what I did.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Pitch looked up at the night sky in time to see North's sleigh disappear through a magic portal. He chuckled, thinking of the girl who dared to defy him. And she did so with such power. "_Finally_." He grinned as the Nightmares manifested again. "Someone who knows how to have a little _fun_!"

* * *

**A/N: NOOOOO! SANDY! D:**

**Sandy died... Now the Guardians are doomed... Right?**

**Review!**

**By the way, I've been meaning to put up the results for Jill's center. So here it is!**

**Kindness-6**

**Courage-6**

**Joy-4**

**Comfort-3**

**Responsibility-1**

**Faith-1**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Im back! I can't believe I've already got 109 reviews! Thanks, guys!**

**Oh! And also, I just learned that the twins' names are Caleb and Claude, so that's what I'll be using from now on! Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. I only own my OC**

**Guest: Hmm... That's not a bad idea. I'll keep that in mind!**

**Guest13: Thanks for the input!**

**guest: Thanks!**

**Jellybean Girl: I can see him trying that. And I can see Jill calling Pitch that as well! ;P**

**Darthcat: thanks!**

**Lilly: Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Habit Rabbit: Thanks!**

**Guest: I know! I hated how they made him out as the evil guy, but in reality, he's just misunderstood! Anyways, maybe I'll make a BunnyxJillxPitch love triangle, but probably not. And thanks for contributing!**

* * *

When I woke, I could tell I was back at the Pole. I was colder than in Burgess, and who else had a wooden roof? Bunny and North were sitting on chairs next to the bed I was in.

"Bunny? North?" I asked. They looked at me with expecting eyes. What they were expecting, I don't know. "Where's Jack?"

North ignored my question. "We are getting ready for Sandy's...memorial." I had the feeling that he didn't want to say 'funeral.'

"And?"

"Sheila, Sandy would want you to go." Bunny said, placing his paw gently on my forehead, as if he were checking for a fever.

I stayed silent for a minute, then nodded.

Bunny lifted me from the bed and carried me out to the main room. I gripped onto his neck as we walked. Tooth, the elves, and yetis were already there. Dimly, I was amazed at how many people could be in there at once.

Bunny set me on my feet, but I stood close to him, since Jack was nowhere in sight. Tooth then placed giant candles in each of our hands and began the ceremony.

"Sandy was... The oldest out of all of us. He's been around since the beginning of time, the beginning of mortals. He was the model Guardian." She chuckled slightly at that. "He always did his job, he always showed up to meetings, and he always protected the children with all he had. And now, he has returned to Manny, where he can watch over all the children of the world. We'll miss you, Sandy."

It was North's turn to say something. "Sandy, you were my closest friend, almost my brother. We will miss you very much." He sniffed. "I wish you could be here to help us through this crisis, like you helped us all in the past."

Bunny's turn. His face was emotionless, hiding his emotions. "Sandy, why did you have to die? You were bloody immortal, so how could you just die on us, in our moment of need? Why?" Bunny blinked back tears. And continued on in his now thick Australian accent. "I wish ya were still here, Sandy. At least someone understood me."

They all looked at me sadly, and I guessed it was my turn to speak. I shifted from foot to foot. After being invisible for so long, it's kind of unnerving to have everyone's attention on me. "I knew Sandy since I woke up with no memory. He was like a brother, an uncle, and a friend all bundled up into one. He was literally the man of dreams, and he should remain that way, in each of us. I hope we can defeat Pitch without him, but it would really help if you were here, Sandy."

Tears streamed down my face as we lit our candles, and placed them at the cardinal points of Sandy's diamond on the center of the floor. The elves bowed their heads and straightened up, the bells on the tip of their hats ringing a sad melody.

Tooth was last to place hers into place. Then, she grabbed my hand in her left hand, and North's enormous one in the other. I gripped Bunny's hand in my left one and cried. I don't know what I was crying for. Maybe it was for Sandy. Maybe I was just venting. Whatever it was, I felt kind of embarrassed, especially in front of Bunny and the rest of the Guardians.

* * *

When I found Jack, he was curled up on a windowsill, making frost patterns on the glass. He looked up at me, then shifted over so I could sit down. I wrapped my arm around him and said, "There's nothing we could've done."

He sighed and made another frost pattern. It looked like Sandy. I sighed. Not even two days ago, I was spreading snowstorms with Jack. I sighed again. It was Easter tomorrow. Would the kids even want Easter, now that they only have nightmares?

North was first to find us, sitting on the windowsill, making patterns on the glass.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I just... I wish I could have done something." Jack sighed.

"'_Done something?_'" North asked, incredulously. "Jack, Jill, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us."

"But Sandy-" I protested, but North cut me off.

"Would be proud of what you did." North's eyes were soft, yet set with what he said.

I looked up at North. He smiled behind his beard. "I don't know who you were in your past lives, but right now, you are both Guardians."

"But, how do we know who we are, if we don't know who we were?" I looked at jack, disbelievingly. Since when was he so philosophical?

North laughed. "You will find the answer. I can feel it." He put a hand on his stomach. "In my belly."

We smiled and he led us to the Globe Room. The smile faded off my face.

"Look how fast they're going out." Tooth said, looking at the Globe, and lights that are going out." Tooth said, biting her lip.

"It's fear." I realized. "It's Pitch."

"He's tipped the balance." Jack grit his teeth.

"Hey, buck up, ya sad sacks!" Bunny said. He had a hopeful look on his face. "We can still turn this around!" He led us to the front of the elevator and turned around. "Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops, and get those little lights flickering again."

We all entered the elevator and we moved to the lowest floor, at the foot of the Globe.

"Bunny is right." We all looked at North. "As much as it pains me to say, this time, Easter is more important than Christmas."

Even Bunny was surprised at that. "Hey! Did everybody hear that?"

"We must hurry to the Warren." North ignored Bunny. "Everyone, to the sleigh!"

Bunny stopped and said, "Oh no. My Warren, my rules."

He tapped his foot on the floor And a giant hole opened up beneath us.

"Shostakovich!" North yelled as we fell into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next chapter should be longer!**

**Review!**

**Kindness-10**

**Courage-10**

**Joy-4**

**Comfort-3**

**Responsibility-1**

**Faith-1**

**Make sure to vote!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back again! Im so sorry that i haven't updated in *GASP!* two weeks! Thanks for reviewing and voting and stuff!**

**Guest13: Thanks for voting!**

**Guest: As I said in the last chapter, I probably will have some attempt to make this a BunnyxJillxPitch type of thing, if I feel up to it. Anyway, thanks for voting!**

**Xexilli1860: Thank you so much!**

**Lucky: I'm sure she would be. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Lucy: Thats an awesome idea!**

**Guest: Thanks for the vote!**

**Ella Frost: that's a secret! Shh...**

**Guest: School. Band. Sports. Take your pick.**

**Angel: sorry!**

**Guest: Do what you like.**

**Guest: Thanks for voting!**

**Nicole: Thanks for suggesting that! I think I'll use some of your suggestions!**

**madilyn bailey: Haha! Like I've said before, I probably will make a Bunny/Jill/good!Pitch maybe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. Only my OC**

* * *

_*Bunny's POV*_

I followed the rest of them as the Guardians, Jack, Jill, and few yetis, and an elf tumbled down the tunnel leading to the Warren. When Jill realized what was happening, she, of course, started flying to avoid getting tangled up with the others. The rest of them were literally sliding down the tunnel. It was so funny, I would have laughed, but we had just arrived at the Warren.

North, the yetis, an elf, Tooth, Baby Tooth, and Jack were all sprawled out on the grass. Jill was floating in the air around their dizzy heads, giggling at them. Then she noticed where she was, and she gaped in amazement. I am proud to say that it was my Warren that gave her this reaction.

The grass, as it is every year, was a vibrant green. The dye in the streams were bright and colorful, just waiting for the little eggs to bloom and wade into the dye. Speaking of the eggs, the buds were nearly ready to bloom. And guess what?

This was only the front entrance.

Jack, the yetis and the elf were also gaping at the Warren.

"Whoa..." Jack whispered

"Welcome to my Warren." I smirked, and two of my egg sentinels put their happy 'faces' on and greeted them Guardians in their own way. Jill seemed absolutely enamoured with them.

Suddenly, I smelled something, something that shouldn't be here. My ears started twitching at the thought of someone in my Warren without my knowledge or permission.

Jill was first to notice this. "Something wrong, Bunny?"

"Something's up." I said shortly, concentrating on the intruder's location. About 50 eggs came scrambling out of the tunnels where they usually bloom.

I took out my boomerangs and got into a defensive position. Jack and Jill brought up their staffs, while North drew his swords and Tooth scanned the dark cave for signs of the intruder. Even the egg sentinels changed their faces from happy to angry.

At some unseen sign, we surged forward and all gave battle cries...

Until we all saw little Sophie Bennett running up to us from the tunnel, holding a couple of eggs.

"Sophie?!" Jill shrieked, even though Sophie couldn't hear her. Sophie dropped the eggs, and began chasing the elf that had fallen through the tunnels with us. "Elf, elf, elf!"

"What is _she _doing _here_?!" I shouted.

North patted his pockets and muttered, "Uh, snow globe?"

"Crikey..." I pinched between my eyes, then said, "Someone _do_ something! Jill, you know this little ankle biter, don't you?"

"Wish I could help, but she can't see me, so..." She shrugged.

Our attention was drawn back to Sophie, who was now dragging the elf around on the ground by the hat. "Elf, elf, elf!"

"Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan!~" Tooth flew around like a ballerina with wings. "It's okay, little one."

"Pretty!" Sophie gushed and clapped her hands together.

"Aww!" Tooth cooed. "You know what? I've got something for you!" She reached into a pocket that I've only seen her use when she was out in the field, which was about half a century ago, and pulled out a handful of teeth. "Look at the pretty teeth! With little blood and gum on them!"

I literally face palmed at that.

Sophie stared at Tooth with wide eyes, then began wailing loudly and ran over to one of my egg sentinels.

Jack tried to stifle laughter. "'Blood and gum?' When was the last time you guys actually hung out with children?"

Sophie peeked into the mouth and saw a couple of eggs in there. "Peekaboo!" Then she ran around our legs, trying to catch the elf again.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children!" North tried to explain. "We don't have time...for children?"

Jill shook her head, and I could see what she was thinking. The very Guardians of Children didn't have time to spend with the very children we protect. How ironic. "If _Sophie_, of all people, can ruin Easter, we're in worse shape than I thought."

I was so busy trying to catch the little ankle biter that I didn't notice Jack forming a single snowflake in the eternal spring of the Warren. The next thing I knew, I felt so happy that I couldn't resist asking Sophie, "You wanna go paint some eggs?"

"Okay!" She replies brightly and I led our group towards the Warren.

* * *

_*Jill's POV*_

We followed Bunny through the Warren and spread out, making Jack and I gape even more. Everything was so...green and fresh. It was a little hot for my taste, but I wasn't complaining.

At that moment, a bunch of eggs had emerged from a bunch of flower beds and were making their way down a path towards those colorful rivers we saw earlier. I wondered how the eggs knew where to go when they only just bloomed or emerged or whatever.

Bunny was hopping along the trail ahead of the eggs with Sophie on his back. He briefly touches the flowers that were blooming over the path and they began emitting colorful gas that clouded the air so bad, I had to fly higher, but as soon as the air cleared, all the eggs were dyed. And now, they were making their way towards the colorful stream.

"Alright, troops, time to push back!" Bunny commanded. "That means eggs _everywhere_! Heaps of you in every high-rise, farmhouse, and trailer park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls. There will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!"

I laughed, and said, "Bathtubs? That's not a very good hiding place!"

"Better than one that you are probably thinking." He shot back playfully, holding my hand in his paw. I squeezed his hand back, shook my head and went to check on Sophie. She was very occupied with a egg and a paintbrush. I made a small snowflake and floated it near her face. She looked at it and tilted her head to the side. Then she looked straight at me and said, "Pretty!"

My eyes widened, then I smiled softly at her. No one had ever called me pretty before. Especially a child. "Thank you Sophie."

"Snow snow snow!" She clapped her hands together. I shook my head. "I don't think Bunny would appreciate my making it snow in his Warren."

"Aww!"

I helped her paint another egg then, we went to find Bunny. I was first to find him. He was still shouting at the eggs and the yetis. One yeti had painted nearly two pyramids full of red eggs, but Bunny said, "Too Christmas-y, mate. Paint 'me blue."

"_Rota?! Argh!_" The yeti bellowed.

Sophie giggled and ran to pick up an egg with a flower pattern on it, then ran back to me and held it up.

"Ooh, that's a beautiful egg, Soph. Why don't you go and show it to Bunny?" I suggested.

She nodded and ran off to where Bunny was yelling, with me following her at a slightly slower pace. "There will be spring on very continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!"

"Pretty!" Sophie showed Bunny the egg and he said, "Well that's a beauty!"

Sophie cocked her head in confusion. "But that's what Jill said!"

Bunny gaped and I scooped her up and propped her on my hip. "She can see you, Jill?!"

Sophie nodded happily and I smiled. "Don't we have some eggs to deliver?"

Bunny hook himself and said, "Now, all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels to the top." He led us both to where the larger tunnels leading off to each continent intersected. "And we'll have ourselves Easter."

Even now, there were hundreds of thousands of eggs were picking their ways towards the tunnels and Sophie looked on, awed.

We sat down on the grass, overlooking the commotion and Jack came up to us. "Not bad." He said to Bunny.

"Not bad yourself." Bunny replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole... Kangaroo thing." Jack. Apologized. Like, legitimately apologized. I shall remember this moment.

"It's the accent, isn't it?" We laughed softly and looked down at Sophie, who was snowing softly, and North, Tooth, and Baby Tooth joined us.

"Ah, look at the poor little ankle biter, all tuckered out." Bunny said, adjusting his grip on Sophie.

"I love her." I smiled, then took her into my arms.

"But I think it's time for us to get her home." Tooth said.

"Maybe I could take her home?" Jack and I said at the same time.

"But Jill, Jack, Pitch is still out there-" Tooth protested but Jack cut her off.

"Is no match for us." Jack said with determination.

'_Yeah, and I have to protect my first believer.'_ I thought, hugging Sophie tighter.

"Which is why we need you here." North said. "With us."

"Trust us, we'll be quick as bunnies." I smiled at Bunny.

"Oh please," Bunny rolled his eyes. "Nothing is faster than a giant bunny."

"At least take Baby Tooth with you." Tooth pleaded. "That way, she can make sure you don't get sidetracked."

"Sidetracked? Us?" Jack asked, with an innocent look on his face.

We briefly laughed, then Jack, Sophie, Baby Tooth, and I left the Warren for Burgess.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! I'm sorry for such a long wait, but Presidents' Day weekend was the only time I will have time this week, so expect a lot of updates for my other stories too!**

**Review!**

**Courage-15**

******Kindness-13**

**Joy-4**

**Comfort-4**

**Responsibility-1**

**Faith-1**

**Make sure to vote!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Im back! 'Rise Of the Guardians' is in my local movie theater, so I'm planning on going soon and refresh my memory! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Rubypearl: Aww! Thank you so much!**

**Cupid: Thanks for reviewing! And I don't forget! I just... I'm busy...**

**Guest: Thanks for all the suggestions! I might use them!**

**Julia Sheer: Thanks for voting! And thanks for telling me.**

**Sylvia Frost: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!**

**Sunday: Thanks for the suggestions. I was planning for that! I may or may not make another fanfic about Pitch. Depends on how well I can portray him.**

**Lucy: Ohh. Sorry about that.**

**Guest: Thanks for voting!**

**Guest: Here it is!**

**Guest: Thanks for voting!**

******Lilly: I'm sorry that you think I'm just being lazy. I have so many band things this month and next month, in addition to schoolwork and other things. And it doesn't help that my brothers are always on the computer and you can only get so much done on a phone. So I apologize for such a delay. You didn't sound rude, you just want to get the point across, right?**

**Guest from Ch 13: it's okay. I understand when people have bad days. I get them all the time.**

**I don't own ROTG.**

* * *

*Jill's POV*

We got to Burgess in about two minutes, since Bunny opened up a tunnel for us on the way out. Well, actually, we were running and a giant hole opened under us again. Jack rolled on the ground again, with Baby Tooth while I held Sophie up in my arms and quietly laughing at Jack.

I saw the opening about 100 meters ahead and flew down to grab Jack under the arms and asked the wind for some help carrying them. I can usually fly without the Wind's help, but Jack plus Sophie...?

No way.

Anyway, I pulled them up and out of the hole above us, with Baby Tooth right behind us. Sophie's house was right in front of us. I then flee around the house, looking for Sophie's room. I spotted Jamie through one of the windows and smiled, then moved on to the next window.

I saw a window connected to a room with pink walls and figures that that was Sophie's room. I motioned that i had found Sophie's room to Jack and he leaped up to the second floor, no problem and opened the window for me. I flew in and sat gently on the bed.

I tried to let Sopgie go, but for a two-year-old, she had a grip of steel. I reached behind and pried her fingers apart from around my neck. She kept gripping with her legs and her top half flopped limply onto the bed. I reached behind and pried her legs off of me. Sophie fell lightly onto the bed, but then she rolled over onto the floor.

"Sophie?" A voice asked from outside Sophie's bedroom door. Jack and I froze, then I dropped a blanket on top of Sophie, while Jack grabbed a stuffed animal-ball-looking thing and dropped it along with the blanket.

Sophie's mother came in, chuckled at the sight of Sophie on the ground, picked her up, and left the room, probably to check on Jamie.

Jack, Baby Tooth and I nodded to each other and were just about to leave when...

"Jack! Jill!" I heard. I was very faint, but so... familiar!

"T-that voice. I know that voice!" Jack flew out of the window and I followed him. Baby Tooth bit her nails and flew after us.

"Jack! Jill!" There it was again! We followed it to a desolate clearing with...a rotten bed frame?

"Jack! Jill!" Yep, the voice was definitely coming from the bed frame. Jack and I looked at the frame, and saw a hole right underneath it. I hit one of the boards with my staff, and it crumbled down the hole. Baby Tooth fluttered nervously and pulled on both of our hoods, to pull us away from the hole.

"Jack! Jill!" It sounded like the voice was laughing.

"Baby Tooth, I have to find out what that is." I said firmly. "Ill go first. If i dont come back in 10minutes, come after me. If you dont find me in half an hour, or if something happens, go back to the Guardians, alright?" They nodded hesitantly and I smiled at them. Then, I looked back at the hole, took a deep breath and jumped down it.

I flew for a couple minutes before I saw a light and shot straight at it.

I emerged to see a giant...cavern, I guess is the word. There were dozens of cages hanging from the ceiling and giant piles of gold scattered on the ground. There was a creepy aura to this place.

I knew that this was Pitch's lair. That familiar voice was emanating from Pitch's lair? That was foreboding.

I took a closer look at the cages and saw hundreds of Baby Teeth. So this is where Pitch is holding the tooth fairies.

"Jill!" The voice shouted, sounding rather annoyed. It was coming from beneath me. I floated down and began examining the piles of gold, that were actually the containers that held children's teeth.

"Hello, Jill." That refined voice smirked. I turned around quickly, and tightened my grip on my staff.

"Evening, Pitch Black. I didn't interrupt your scheming, did I?" I said, casually.

"Of course you did, but let's not talk about that, shall we?" He waved off. "I see that you left your brother behind. That was a bad decision."

"Why? Because you think I can't take care of myself?" I retorted.

"No, because I wanted both of you here when I showed you..." He pulled containers out from behind his back an showed me the two faces on them.

I gasped and the last thing I saw was a large wave of black.

* * *

*Jack's POV*

I paced nervously back and forth in front of the hole. It's been nine minutes already and Jill still hasn't come back. I looked down the hole again and saw nothing. Just like the last fifteen times I checked.

"Alright, that's it. I'm going in, Baby Tooth." I said. She flew into the hood of my jacket and I jumped down the hole. I landed in a pile of gold cylinders. I immediately knew what they were and began digging around in the nearest pile.

"Looking for something?" A voice said from behind me. I instinctively shot a blast of ice at Pitch but he was already on the other side of the room. I chased after him and we ended up in a corridor.

"Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not going to hurt you." Pitch said, mockingly.

"Afraid?" I scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not, but you're afraid of something." He replied easily as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh you think so?" I smirked.

"I know so. It's the one thing I always know, people's worst fears. You have two, Jack. One is that you fear losing your dear sister. Wouldn't that be sad if she left you behind?" I gritted my teeth. "Another is that you fear no one will ever believe in you. And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen? To be like this? Well, fear not. For the answer to that is right here." He held up two of the teeth containers. My eyes widened as I spotted the two faces on them.

"Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?" Pitch cooed. Of course, I want them. He doesn't know how long I've wondered who I am. I reached for the containers, but stopped. What would the others think? That he only went in and tried to get his memories and Jill's memories without trying to rescue the tooth fairies? I dropped my hand and Pitch disappeared again.

"Everything you wanted to know, in this little box. Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone. You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think, of what your sister will think. You're afraid of disappointing them. Well, let me ease your mind about one thing: They'll never accept you. She's the only one who is there for you." Pitch chuckled darkly, but his words had a terrifying effect on me an I held my head in my hands.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled at him.

"After all, the Frosts aren't Guardians." Pitch continued.

"You don't know what I am!" I scoffed, trying to get back my cool, but his next word trashed that plan.

"Course I do! You're Jack Frost. You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now." He smirked as he tossed me the containers.

I instinctively caught them and froze. "What did you do?"

"I think you mean, what did you do?" He laughed and disappeared into the shadows. Red clouded my vision and I charged, even though I knew he was probably long gone. I emerged into a dark room. I sighed frustratedly and rubbed the back of my head and realized... Baby Tooth was gone!

"Baby Tooth!" I turned around to see a mossy wall.

Pitch's disembodied voice chuckled and said, "Happy Easter, Jack."

I turned around and gasped in horror. Hundreds of thousands of crushed eggs littered the ground. I was pretty sure Bunny was not going to be happy.

I took a deep breath and thought about what Jill said. If something happens, go back to the Guardians.

Yeah, that will be interesting...

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! I'm sorry that it took so long to update this. I'll try to update more often, but no promises.**

**Review!**

**Courage-18**

**Kindness-17**

**Joy-4**

**Comfort-5**

**Responsibility-1**

**Faith-3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back again! Thanks for everyone's reviews! I reached 200 reviews! You guys are so dedicated! Thanks so much for staying with for the whole time!**

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next one should be longer!**

**Im so sorry that I haven't updated this story in over a month, but I have so many band things to do and other things. I'll try to update more often! Sorry!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Riddle me This: Thanks for voting!**

**Snow: Thanks!**

**Jellybean Girl: Thanks!**

**Cinnamon Girl: Thanks for the cookie!**

**Guest: Thanks for voting!**

**lu: Thanks for voting!**

**Yuka: thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks for voting!**

**Guest: Thanks for complementing me! And for voting!**

**Cosmic Carebear: Thanks for saying so. I really appreciate that!**

**Lucy: It's fine! I'll try and fit more romance, but the way this is going, it won't be for a while.**

**Guest: Thanks for voting!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks for all of the suggestions! I already do some of those, but I love my clubs too much to quit any of them! Plus, the computer IS mine! But they always steal it and play Minecraft or something on it!**

**amber:Maybe, maybe not! ;P**

**Guest: Thanks for voting!**

**Guest: Thanks for reminding me!**

**Guest: Somehow, I get the feeling you're the same person... Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROFG. I only own my OC.**

* * *

*Jill's POV*

Consciousness. How would one define that? Most would define it as when you can think clearly. Some would describe it as your first thought period. I would define it as when I can clearly interpret my surroundings when I open my eyes.

My first conscious thought was how dark it was. My next was, 'Ow... Anyone catch the license plate of the truck that hit me?' Then, I actually looked at my surroundings.

I was lying on what gelt like a full sized bed that had pitch black covers. I was in a room completely void of light, except the dim glow of my staff a couple feet away. It was like the walls were moving around me... Like sand.

I shot up in the bed, which I now saw was sort of a lump of sand, and leaped at my staff. I grabbed it and it disappeared!

"What the heck?" I said to myself. This must be the work of Pitch. I wondered what exactly I should say. Hello? What are you planning? Can I have a drink? Nah, too cliché. So what do I say to a psychotic dude who controls nightmares?

Luckily or unluckily, Pitch's voice came out of the walls that I figured out were a sort of cage. "Finally awake, I see?"

I shifted awkwardly on the bed of sand. "Yeah, the sand in here is actually pretty comfortable. Way better than the tree branches I usually sleep in. Or on, I guess."

He chuckled, almost normal. I remember when Tooth told me that we were all somebody before we were chosen by the Man in the Moon. It made me wonder who Pitch was before he became who he is now. "You're probably wondering why you're here."

"I've got a pretty good idea." I replied, relaxing back onto the sand. "I'm your leverage. You want something from either Jack or the Guardians and I'm just here for however long you think it will take."

"Very good, Jill. Someone give the girl a prize." He said sarcastically. "You got most of it. The only part that you missed is I didn't do anything. It was the Nightmares. And Jack, of course."

I narrowed my eyes. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything." He mocked. "I simply ushered along what was inevitably to come."

Inevitably to come? What's that supposed to mean? I racked my brain for an answer. Then, I analyzed what Pitch said before about the Nightmares. My eyes widened.

"How could you? How could you do something like that?!" I yelled at the sandy walls.

"Ah, ah, ah!" I could picture him shaking his finger at me like I was a misbehaving child. "Weren't you listening? It wasn't me. I simply ushered along the inevitable. I mean, it was bound to happen soon, right? The Guardians rejecting Jack and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it? As soon as you and Jack knew what the Guardians' reluctant intentions were, you immediately thought of ways to convince Jack to stay when they shunned him."

I grit my teeth, grabbed my staff, and was just about to reply when Pitch's voice said, "Oh! Jack's made his move!"

Suddenly, I fell into a hole of sand and was spit out into white snow. I was then roughly pulled up by my hood and a giant scythe was pressed lightly to my neck. I looked around, and saw Jack standing about five feet away from where I was standing. I could hear Pitch breathing softly on my neck. I didn't know whether to feel scared, disgusted, or happy that he hasn't slit my throat yet. I also heard Baby Tooth's chirping.

Pitch was speaking again, I think. "The staff, Jack. You and your sister both have a bad habit of interfering. Hand it over, and I'll let Jill and the little fairy go."

Jack hesitated for a second. I yelled at him, "Don't do it Jack! I swear, if you do, Potch will be the last of your worries!"

Pitch dug the scythe a little deeper into my neck, but I pulled back, so that my neck farther from the blade, but it was closer to Pitch's chest. Seriously, he was at least a foot taller than I was.

Jack was always a man of good morals. As long as no one gets hurt, he'll do anything for fun. But I guess seeing me and Baby Tooth held hostage was something that triggered his noble side. Jack held out his staff to Pitch. I was shoved, more like nudged, gently into Jack direction, but a tendril of black sand yanked my staff out of my own hands. Pitch grabbed Jack's staff and smirked triumphantly.

Jack glared at Pitch. "Alright, now let her go."

Pitch's smirk widened, then abruptly dropped. "No. You wanted to be alone. So be alone!"

Tgen, Pitch suddenly yelled out and flung Baby Tooth over the side of a cliff. I assumed that Baby Tooth stabbed Pitch in the hand with her beak. "Baby Tooth!"

Suddenly, a stabbing pain ripped through my stomach and I collapsed to the ground. I felt Jack fall to the ground next to me also. I looked up with slightly blurry vision and saw that Pitch had snapped both of our staffs in half. I had no idea I would feel so much pain because my staff was snapped in two. A wave of sand came straight at Jack and I, then we were washed over the cliff too.

I hit my head on the side of the cliff and, for the second or third time that Easter Day, I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for such a short chapter! Again, I'll try to update more often, but I'm still very busy! Sorry!**

**Review!**

**Oh! And make sure to vote! I'm kinda leaning towards kindness, even though courage is winning. It just seems more logical, especially for the back story I made up for Jill!**

**Courage-27**

**Kindness-24**

**Joy-5  
**

**Comfort-5**

**Faith-3**

**Responsibility-1**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm back again! I'm**** so sorry that I updated so late! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, even the people who do not have a signed-in username! ;D**

**Guest: Thanks for voting!**

**amber: What do you mean that you choose 27?**

**Lily: Thanks for voting!**

**Twinkle: Thanks for voting also!**

**Winter Frost: Thanks for the suggestions! I'll take some into consideration!**

**Jellybean Girl: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. I only own my OC.**

* * *

_*Jill's POV*_

I was woken up by frantic shouting in my ear. "Jill! Jill, wake up!"

I groaned and swatted at the person. "Go away..."

The person laughed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

I opened my eyes and saw Jack's worries eyes hovering a few inches above my face. I tried to sit up and failed brilliantly.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" I asked, still lying down.

"Right there." Jack pointed to his lap, where Baby Tooth was sitting on his knee. She looked worse for wear. Her wings were bent at strange angles and she looked very cold. He sounded... Depressed? Jack never sounded depressed.

"Jack, what's wrong?" He gave me a deadpan look. "_Other_ than the obvious."

"...While you were still kidnapped, Pitch came to see me. He offered...an alliance. To defeat the Guardians. Then, when I didn't agree, he pulled you and Baby Tooth from the giant shadow-ice thing that we had made while we were fighting." He explained in a shaky voice. He sighed and curled up into a ball, with his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. "Maybe Pitch was right... I make a mess of everything..."

"Jack..." I wanted to sit up, but I was still too weak. Baby Tooth perked up and jumped down into Jack pocket, not helping the situation at all. Both of us sighed and leaned back, waiting for... What were we waiting for? For the Guardians to come rescue us?

No way. They need to save the children from Pitch first. That is the point of being a Guardian, right? The children are the number one priority to them, and always must be, or else the world would erupt into chaos and darkness.

North said that we were chosen to Guardians, but what were we the Guardians of? Snow? Ice? Winter? Did it really matter anymore?

But I couldn't help but wonder... What would I be the Guardian of?

"Jack... Jill..." That same voice Jack and I have been hearing sounded again. I opened my eyes and saw Jack leaning against the wall, eyes wide and his pocket glowing. He reached in and pulled out the two Tooth containers. My eyes softened at the sight. "You kept them, even though the Guardians..."

I trailed off as I saw the look on his face. We turned back to the containers and Baby Tooth put a hand on the biggest diamond in the middle. Jack slowly helped my sit up, as I gritted my teeth at the pain in my torso. He passed me the one with my face on it.

I looked at the container hesitantly. This is one of the things I've always wanted; to have my memories again. But under these circumstances, did I really want to see them now? What if I see something I don't like? What if I can't withstand the emotion of the reality of having my memories back?

But one look at Jack's face, and I knew that we had to have our memories back. Who knows, maybe they will help us defeat Pitch?

So I pressed the middle diamond gently and my vision... It folded back from the diamond outward, and I was no longer conscious of my physical surroundings. I was completely absorbed in my memories.

* * *

It appeared that everything that I was seeing was in third person point of view. No one could see me, but that was expected. It was a memory, so it already happened and no one could change it.

The first person I saw was Jack, but he looked different. He had brown hair and brown eyes instead of white hair and blue eyes. He wore the same outfit that he wore when we first woke up.

But then, I saw what I looked like. I had brown hair also, but my eyes were a lighter shade of brown. Unlike Jack, I had on a different dress than from the lake.

Then, I caught sight of a little girl, who had Jack's hair, but my eyes, But didnt habe either of our face shape. Who was she? She had on a brown dress and brown boots... And she was on my shoulders, pulling on my hair. It would be best to think she was a relative or something.

The scene changed. Jack and I were hanging upside down from a tree branch ten feet off the ground, pushing and shoving each other playfully. The little girl and a bunch of other kids were gathered around the trunk of the tree. "Jack! Jill, be careful!"

The scene changed again. There was snow on the ground, but a big fire was roaring in the center of town. The little girl was seated in my lap, and Jack was standing so that his shadow was on the smooth rock in front of us. He held up two antlers up to his head and was playfully stomping around the fire.

The scene changed again and this time, Jack, the little girl, and I were out on the frozen-over lake. I realized, with a pang that this was where we died. This was the lake behind Jamie's house. The little girl was standing on thin ice, which was slowly cracking under our combined weight. Somehow, I was the only one on solid ice, while the other two were on the fracturing ice. "Jack, I'm scared..."

The scene changed once more and the snow on the ground had melted into muddy puddles. The little girl and I were running full speed through the forest, and I could hear growling coming from behind us. Since it was still in third person point of view, I could see exactly what it was that was chasing us: a pack of wolves.

I think my memory self had lost them for a moment. I had lifted the little girl into a tree and said, "Jane, I need you to stay here for me, okay sweetie?"

"Where are you going?" Her voice was full of fear.

I smiled, probably hoping that I would reassure her that nothing was wrong. "I'm going to play with the wolves now. We're gonna play hide and go seek. Stay up here so they don't find you, okay?"

She nodded shakily. "Okay, Jill."

"Don't worry. I'll be back to help find another hiding spot, okay? Be kind to everyone." I kissed her on the forehead, then sprinted off towards our lake.

I don't think I'll ever know what I was thinking; maybe I was hoping the wolves would lose my scent, or maybe I was thinking they couldn't swim. Whatever the case, I jumped into the lake and I didn't come back up. And all I saw while I was sinking towards the bottom was the full moon in the night sky getting closer and closer. My hair grew lighter until it was silver and my conscience flew back into my own body.

* * *

I gasped. Instinctively, I looked up at the Moon, then at Jack. He stared back at me with wide eyes. "Did you see... Did you _see_ that?!"

"I saw something, alright..." I said, awed, looking back at my memories While Baby Tooth shook her head.

"We had a _family_, we had a _sister_!" He continued. "We saved her!"

We looked at each other and, in unison, said up to the Moon, "That's why you chose us..."

It was because we saved our sister, without any regard for our own lives. There many other people in the world who did this, but perhaps the Man in the Moon had his eye on us for a long time.

Baby Tooth chirped urgently, and I hook my head to clear. That's right. Pitch was still out there somewhere. We had to stop him, but first, we should release the other Baby Tooth Fairies.

Jack spotted our staffs a few yards away and grabbed the broken pieces. He fumbled with them, trying to match them together. I rolled my eyes, reached for the staffs, and matched them together in five seconds.

He pouted, I laughed, and held the two parts of his staff and concentrated. We froze them back together, somehow.

After that, it was only a matter of getting back to Pitch's lair.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! Again, Im sorry that I updated a month after the last update! Actually, it seems I updated exactly a month ago...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Make sure to vote, now that you know how Jill 'died.'**

**Kindness-31  
**

**Courage-28**

**Joy-5**

**Comfort-5**

******Faith-3**

**Responsibility-1**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I got a lot of positive reviews last chapter! :D Thanks you guys!**

**GRYFFINDOR18: Thanks for voting!**

**Emerald1234789: Thanks! I'm sure Jill would be happy to hear that.**

**Twilightfan12: Thanks for voting!**

**Guest: Then I'll put your vote towards courage! Thanks for voting**

**Anonymous: Thanks for voting!**

**Nikki: She would like to hear that!**

**Random Reader: Thanks for voting! Only four other people voted for that!**

**Lily: Just around two or three chapters left!**

**Jellybean girl: 'Lil Biscuit? I think I like that! Anyway, I'll try to think up of a one-shot soon, but I want to finish this story first. My favorite color is purple, black, and white. Purple because its the color of royalty, and black and white because its the color of sheet music!**

**Mellow poodle: Hm... That's not a bad idea! I should finish a few more of my stories, then think up of ideas for a Tarzan fic! Thanks for the idea and thanks for voting!**

**amber: its ok! You'll find out in this chapter!**

**Kid's movieluver: Well, I'm glad you like it!**

**Friend of enemys: sorry it took so long to update!**

**Laney: Yup!**

**Guest: Thanks for voting!**

**Guest: dont worry, I didn't give up. I was just super busy with finals, and driver's Ed.**

* * *

_*Jill's POV*_

I headed straight to the Baby Tooth cages as soon as we got to Pitch's lair. Jack ran off to another part of the lair. I carefully froze the lock, then punched it and it crumbled. I threw opened one of the doors and I said, "Come on, lets go!"

None of them moved. I looked closer, and it looked they were trying to fly, but they couldn't flutter two inches. "None of you can fly?"

"Uh... Jill! Come over here!" Jack called. I turned to where he was and saw a globe, much like the one at the North Pole, except it was bronze, and there was empty space where water represented. I flew over and frowned deeply. There were only a few lights left. No more than twenty... That's why the Baby Teeth can't fly. Because they didn't have enough energy.

I searched for one particular light. There one in Burgess, Pennsylvania.

* * *

Jack and I immediately shot off, towards Burgess, in order to keep Jamie from Pitch's evil clutches.

We got to Jamie's house and I peeked into the window. He was sitting on his bed with a toy bunny in front of him. The window was opened slightly, so we could hear what he was saying to the bunny.

"Okay, look. You and I are obviously at what they call 'a crossroads'. So, here's what's gonna happen. If it wasn't a dream, and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now." I knew what he was talking about. The missing Easter eggs.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life, in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much. Just a little sign so I know." He gently picked up the bunny and stared at the bunny.

"Anything. _Anything_ at all." The bunny, of course, didn't talk. He looked down sadly, and dropped the bunny. "I knew it."

I touched the glass, and it froze. Then, I got an idea. I drew an oval, then made an egg with designs on it. Jamie stared at the picture in the glass and furrowed his eyebrows.

I giggled, and made a picture of a bunny rabbit. He grinned. I looked contemplatively and the bunny, then summoned it out of the frost. It became a 3-D bunny that hopped around Jamie's room. He laughed and tried to follow the bunny, as Jack and I tiptoed into his room. Then the bunny burst into snowflakes. Jamie stared in awe.

"Jack Frost?" I stared at Jack, and grinned. Jamie had just said his name!

"Jill Frost?" I was blown away.

"Did he just...?" Jack asked me.

"But that's... our names..." I muttered.

That's when Jamie stared directly at Jack and I. "Jack... and Jill Frost!"

"That's our names!" Jack exclaimed. "He just said our names!"

Jamie just kept on staring and I grinned.

"Wait... Can you see me?" Jack asked Jamie quietly. Jamie nodded slowly.

"Can... Can you hear us?" I asked him, gently. He nodded again.

"He... He sees us!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, and flipped up onto the desk.

"You just made it snow!" Jamie said, still in awe.

"I know." I smiled.

"_In my room!_" Jamie jumped up and down on his bed.

"I know!" Jack laughed.

"_You're real?!_" Jamie asked, as if he couldn't believe it. Then again, who has Jack and Jill Frost in their room?

"Yeah, man! Who do you think brings all the blizzards, and-and the snow days?! And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?" Jack asked, excitedly.

"That was you?!"

"That was us!"

"Cool!"

"Right?!"

"But... what about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy? I mean, like, what about-?" He asked about his heroes.

"Real! Real, real! Every one of us is real." I picked up the toy bunny and handed it to Jamie.

"I _knew_ it!"

"Jamie! Who are you talking to?" Jamie's mom called through the door, and we all froze.

"Um..." Jamie looked at us for a go ahead. I nodded. It wasn't like his mom was going to believe him. "Jack Frost?

"Okay..." Jamie's mom laughed. I told you so.

Jamie was about to ask another question when the window slammed open. I went to the window and saw North's sleigh crashing to the ground. Jack and I jumped out the window and rushed over to see if North and the others were alright. When we got there, both North and Tooth were stumbling to the ground. North had to use one of his swords as a cane and Tooth couldn't so much as lift an inch off the ground.

When Tooth caught sight of us flying and running towards them, her face relaxed in relaxed. "Jack! Jill!"

"I'm fine. We're fine, Tooth, really," I replied as Jack supported her.

"What are you doing here?" North asked.

"Same as you," Jack smiled as Jamie ran out into the street and stared at Tooth and North.

"Wow... It is you... I mean, it _IS_ you! I _knew_ it wasn't a dream!" Jamie exclaimed, grinning wildly at us all.

North was the first to notice that Jamie could actually see Jack and I, and stated so.

And I'm sad to say that Jack was the one who notice that Bunny was nowhere in sight. "Wait. Where's Bunny?"

"Losing Easter toll on all of us, Bunny most of all." North gestured behind him to his sleigh.

A small rabbit suddenly jumped out of North's sleigh and landed on the wing, it's little nose twitching and ears flat on its head. I immediately recognized the patterns on its fur. Apparently, so did Jack. "Oh no..."

Jamie stifled a giggle. "_That's_ the Easter Bunny?"

"_Now_ somebody sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?" It was kind of strange hearing Bunny's masculine voice coming from a cute little rabbit.

"What happened to him?" Jamie asked. "He used to be huge and cool! And now he's... Cute."

Jamie tickled Bunny under his chin and Bunny slaps his hand away. I couldn't resist anymore. I picked Bunny up and placed him on my head, like a hat. Bunny scrambled for purchase on my head and froze. "Aww! You look so cute, Bunny!"

He cursed at Jack, you was laughing while Tooth covered Jamie's ears.

"Careful, Bunny!" Jack howled. "You don't want to accidentally fall, do you?"

Bunny was about to respond, when lightning struck and the street lights suddenly went out.

"Right... Nightmares..."

* * *

**A/N: AWW! Isn't bunny cute in that form! Anyway, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My summer should have been free, but then Driver's Education started and then I went on vacation! And I am so sorry!**

**And it's been decided! The vote is between "Courage" and "Kindness" for Jill's center! Vote between those two!**

**Courage-38**

**Kindness-36**

**(And personally, I'm voting for kindness!)**


End file.
